


Love You³

by CoppeliaRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Polyamory, Polygamy, RedQueen, RedSwan - Freeform, RedSwanQueen, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swen - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose
Summary: Regina and Emma have been married for a couple of years. After a drunken confession from Emma's side, she tells Regina she wants to have a threesome with none other than Ruby Lucas. Regina, being surprisingly open-minded about it, agrees.It all begins with an invitation in the Rabbithole.





	1. Prologue

Emma slammed another drink back and Regina smirked a little.  
"Easy there." The brunette purred and moved a little closer to the blonde. "I have plans for you tonight." She whispered huskily into the woman's ear and bit it lightly. The blonde groaned a little and turned to her lover.  
"What kind of plans?" She asked and looked into the woman's mysterious and dark eyes.  
"You'll know soon enough, but I promise you, this will be exciting." The woman finished her own drink, kissing Emma deeply before wandering off further into the club, the way she was walking reminded Emma of a predator stalking it's prey.

Regina moved closer to her goal and smirked in Emma's direction as she started to dance sensually with the waitress from Granny's diner. Ruby purred as Regina pressed closer and danced with her. The young brunette was clearly interested in what Regina was doing, holding her close and watching her body move to the heavy beat of the music.

Regina wrapped her arms around Ruby and leaned close enough to tell her something. Emma's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets as she watched them. She bit her lip and held her beer a little tighter as the two women looked in her direction with desire and lust. That's when Emma caught onto what was going to happen that night.

Regina and Emma had been talking about it for a while, wanting to try something new, something... Interesting. After a drunken confession from Emma's side, she had told Regina she wanted to try out a threesome sometime. This threesome wasn't just gonna be with anyone, but she confessed she was attracted to Ruby. Regina was surprisingly open to the idea, especially since she uttered the following words.

"She's quite hot, isn't she?"

So here they are, another night out on the town, Regina dancing with the beautiful werewolf, said werewolf getting closer and closer to the Queen and Emma practically drooling over the sight at the bar.

"Are you sure your wife doesn't mind you doing this?" Ruby asked with a purr. Regina smirked and grabbed the brunette's waist, leaning in to whisper in her ear.  
"Look over at the bar. She's right there and I know that look she's giving us better than anything." The mayor explained.

"Sex." Ruby smirked. "I've seen that look plenty of times on her face, especially when you're around."  
"Ah~ yes, but the other reason you've seen it plenty of times is because she wants you too." Regina grinned and licked her lips. She grabbed Ruby's chin gently and made her look into her eyes. "And she isn't the only one."

This took Ruby by surprise. She had been with enough people to know what was coming next.  
"Join us tonight." The Queen purred and licked her lips slowly and provocatively. Ruby swallowed hard. She knew of the woman's talents in the sensual arts since she heard Emma 'complain' about how hard it is to resist this woman. Now  _she_  was on the receiving end of that smouldering gaze, that sexy purr in her voice as she was basically asking her to have sex.

"O-okay." Ruby stuttered a little as she watched the woman, those lips curling in a wide grin.  
"Perfect." Regina purred and looked over at the blonde still sitting at the bar. The Queen moved behind the werewolf and held her close while dancing sensually with her, beckoning for Emma to come over as well. The Sheriff abandoned her drink and went to join the two women. She looked into Ruby's eyes and bit her lip.

"So, you'll come with us tonight?" She asked carefully and Regina smirked.  
"Oh she will  _come_." The woman purred and it sent a shiver down Ruby's spine. She could only imagine what this woman was capable of if she could already make her body react with words.  
"Shit, that's hot." Ruby groaned. Emma slid her hands over the brunette's hips and chuckled.  
"Oh trust me, after tonight, the word 'hot' will have a new definition."  
"I can't wait." Ruby purred and Regina slid her hands over the woman's thighs.  
"How about I go get the car?" She kissed the waitress' neck and then leaned in to catch her wife's lips.  
"We'll be right out." Emma said and smirked at Ruby. "Unless you wanna stay here and dance a little longer."  
"I'm done dancing." She groaned and took Emma's hand. "I'm ready." She looked over her shoulder at Regina who nodded and smiled.  
"Excellent."

The three of them headed for the exit and to the beginning of the first night of their new life.


	2. Chapter 1

Regina brought a wine bottle and three glasses with her as she came into the living room. Emma and Ruby were sitting on the couch, eyeing each other and exchanging sultry gazes as they knew what was going to happen tonight.

"Easy there girls, the fireplace might catch on fire with those gazes." The brunette smirked as she put the glasses down and proceeded to fill them up. Ruby looked the woman up and down as she was bent over, following the curve of the woman's back to her ass and those gorgeous legs.  
"Damn..." She groaned softly and Emma smirked. She slid her hand over the woman's back to her ass and squeezed it.  
"More like hot damn." She grinned and Regina glared at the blonde's stupid joke.  
"I can think of some interesting names for you two illiterate beings, like hot mess and hot dog." She smirked and moved to sit between them.

Emma shook her head a little and moved closer to her wife, sliding her hand over the woman's thigh and between them, squeezing the flesh.  
"Careful now, there is still room for you to be a hot mess as well." The blonde shot back and Ruby chuckled a little as she watched them interact, finding it very entertaining. She reached for her glass of wine and raised it.

"To an interesting evening." She smirked. Regina and Emma grabbed their glasses and raised them as well.  
"Couldn't agree more." Regina said and Emma chuckled.  
"I hope we don't leave it at 'interesting'." She smirked and sipped her wine. They all had some before putting the glasses away.

Regina slid her arm around Emma's shoulders and pulled her closer, flush against her body before looking at Ruby with a smirk. The brunette shifted a little as she saw the look in the Queen's eyes. It was lust, a deep burning lust. The waitress moved closer and slid her hand over the woman's leg, leaning on it as she leaned in to kiss Regina.

Emma watched in awe as the two women kissed, slowly and sensually. Just watching it turned her on so much. She bit her lip and squeezed Regina's thigh a bit more. The former Queen pulled back as she felt the squeeze and checked on her wife. She saw the look in her eyes and smirked before kissing the blonde the same way as she had Ruby. The waitress eventually pulled on Emma's collar and broke the kiss only to steal one from her as well. The Mayor grinned and slid her hands over the women's backs.

"Perhaps we should move this to the bedroom." The former Queen suggested after a little while of sharing kisses with the two women.  
"Good idea." Emma purred and got up, taking Regina's and Ruby's hand in her own. "Come on."  
She pulled the women up and smiled as she took them along to the bedroom.

Once arrived, Emma let go of their hands and moved to crawl onto the bed. Regina followed soon after and pushed the blonde on her back, sitting in her lap. She turned to look at Ruby and held out her hand, inviting the brunette to join them. Ruby hesitated only for a moment as it began to get very real that this was really happening. She crawled on the bed and sat next to Regina and Emma.

Regina leaned in to kiss Ruby again and pulled her even closer. Emma sat up and slid her hands over the Mayor's lower back and slowly made their way up to the zipper on her back. She carefully took hold of it and dragged the thing down, parting the tight black dress the former Queen was wearing. She slid her hands over her wife's bare back, making her purr. The blonde leaned in and kissed over Regina's neck while she carefully started to remove her dress.

Ruby pulled back from the kiss to help Emma in her quest to undress the beautiful woman. She bit her lip as they pulled the front of the dress down together, revealing a sexy black lace bra that left little to the imagination as you could see her nipples right through it. Regina grinned as she knew she had captured the ladies' attention with her undergarments. She leaned back a little and put her breasts on display.  
"Like what you see?"  
"Oh hell yes." Emma groaned and slid her hands over the woman's stomach and up to her breasts, giving them a squeeze. Ruby instead just leaned in and kissed from the woman's throat and down to between her breasts, moving from one side to the other, biting the mounds lightly. Regina moaned softly at the attention she received and licked her lips.  
"Hmm~ good girls." She praised them before pushing Ruby on her back and crawling over her body while Emma helped her get rid of the dress around her legs. The blonde joined them and leaned over Regina's back, kissing it and lightly biting her shoulder before looking down at Ruby.  
"She's quite the view, isn't she?" She winked at the brunette and Ruby chuckled.  
"I don't think I could ever get used to this. Too beautiful to get used to." She looked into Regina's eyes and the woman grinned at the compliment.  
"Thank you dear." She said and leaned down, briefly kissing the woman's lips before starting to unbutton Ruby's blouse. "Now, lets see what we have here."  
"It's like Christmas." Emma smirked and slid her hand through the brunette's locks and purred. "But much better."

Regina managed to unbutton the entire blouse before pulling the two hems apart, baring the woman to them. She smiled as she was greeted with a red bra with lace trim on the top edges.  
"Should have known." She chuckled and leaned in, kissing between the woman's breasts. "You're 'Red' for a reason." The Queen purred and sat up again. Ruby moved to sit up as well and let the blouse fall off her shoulders. The two women then looked at Emma who smirked and grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulling it over her head slowly, revealing a cute, blue lace bralette.  
"Typical." Regina snorted a little, but so you."  
"What? I like it." Emma looked down and pouted a little. "It's cute and comfortable."  
"It suits you." Regina smiled and leaned in to kiss the woman, claiming her lips and sucking on them lightly while crawling into the blonde's lap.

Ruby joined the other two, getting behind Emma and slid her hands through the curly, blonde hair. She carefully moved it aside and gently kissed down the woman's throat, sucking on the delicate skin and teasing it with her teeth. Regina pulled back from the kiss as she heard the woman's moans and watched her face as it contorted in pleasure. The former Queen grinned at the sight of her wife enjoying Ruby's ministrations. The brunette leaned in and gently bit the woman's neck on the other side. Emma groaned more as she was now teased from both sides. 

The blonde reached out and slid her hand into Regina's hair, her fingers lacing with the silky, brown locks as she pulled the woman closer. Regina slid her hands down her wife's body, reaching for the waistband of her jeans and popping the button on before pulling down the zipper. She helped the woman wriggle out of it, giggling a little as the denim was reluctant to go away, but the Queen wasn't having it and eventually just used her magic to get rid of the fabric. Once she got rid of it she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and pulled Ruby closer by her hips. Ruby went on and gently bit Emma's shoulder while moving the straps on the lacy bralette aside so nothing got between her lips and the blonde's skin. She pulled back a little and leaned over to where Regina was teasing the softly moaning blonde. The woman looked up as a finger curled under her chin and lifted it up slowly. Ruby leaned in and kissed Regina softly at first, but deepened the kiss not long after. Regina pressed her core against Emma's stomach and rocked her hips a little. Emma groaned as a pair of soft hands slid over her breasts inside the bralette. She pressed into the hands, arching her back a little. Ruby squeezed the woman's breasts gently and used her fingers to tease the sensitive nubs, pinching them lightly and pulling them a little. The blonde slid her hands down Regina's body, settling them on her ass, squeezing it and kneading the firm flesh in her hands. Regina moaned into the passionate kiss she shared with the waitress.

Emma slid her hands up and to the clasp of the woman's bra. She undid it swiftly and took the flimsy garment off her wife, pulling it down her arms. The short haired brunette pulled her arms back and let the woman take the bra off completely. The blonde then roughly pushed the woman down on her back again, abruptly ending the kiss her wife shared with Ruby. Emma crawled over her wife and kissed her deeply before pulling back again. She looked over her shoulder at Ruby and winked. The woman crawled closer beside Emma and kissed her passionately right above Regina so the woman would get a good view. The brunette on her back smirked and leaned up, pulling Emma's bralette up, giving her access to the woman's breasts and slowly slid her tongue around the woman's nipple before sucking the sensitive nub into her mouth, sucking gently at first before biting the woman's nipple teasingly. Emma cried out into the kiss and pulled back from it, looking down at her tease of a wife who ginned evilly and slid her hands over the woman's sides before raking her nails down over the skin. Emma groaned and arched her back as the woman did that. Ruby leaned down and captured Regina's nipple in her mouth, sucking it teasingly and rubbing her hand over the woman's thigh , moving to her inner thigh and closer to her core, but never actually touching it much to Regina's demise. Emma leaned down and did the same as Ruby, cluing in on the woman's plan after sharing a knowing look with the woman

Regina squirmed and moaned as those teasing mouths were on her nipples, sucking and biting teasingly and even worse teasing hands rubbing her inner thighs, scratching and caressing closer and closer to her core. They got so close, but every time she thought they would actually touch it, the hands went further away again.  
"Please..." She pleaded softly. Ruby looked at Emma and smirked. She leaned up a little and kissed over Regina's neck, making the woman arch her head. Emma lapped at the woman's nipple and sucked on it a little harder than before biting it more forcefully. The brunette cried out as she liked it a little rough around the edges and her wife knew this all too well. The Queen slid her hands into the women's hair, pushing them both closer. Ruby gently ghosted her fingers over the lace material of the other woman's panties, feeling the wetness seeping through them. Regina gasped and raised her hips, wanting to feel more. Emma slowly slid her leg between the woman's and gently nudged her core with it, getting a nice reaction out of the woman under her as she moaned and started to grind her core against the blondes leg. Ruby pulled back and watched as Regina's face flushed a deep red, her lashes fluttering against her cheeks as she reveled in the pleasure Emma's leg brought her. The blonde grabbed the Queen's chin and kissed her deeply, claiming her full lips and sucking on them before moving to explorer the woman's mouth with her tongue.

Ruby gathered Emma's hair and put it aside, moving to kiss her shoulder and lightly biting it. She moved over to the little clasp on the woman's bralette and released her from it. The fabric fell down and Ruby continued to kiss over the blonde's back, towards her lower back. She slid her hands over the woman's body and down her ass. She gently bit one of the cheeks and noticed Emma arched into it. She did it again and rubbed her hands over the woman's thighs before spanking them lightly. Emma yelped a little and looked deeply into Regina's eyes as she pulled back from the kiss. The woman grinned back at her and licked her lips.

"It didn't take her long to find your weakness." The brunette purred and bit her lip as she kept rocking against Emma's leg, loving the friction it created. Emma groaned more and licked her lips.  
"Be careful I don't make use of yours." The blonde said and reached down, slowly scratching her nails over the front of Regina's lace panties before sliding her fingers inside, lightly rubbing over the mound and wet lower lips. Regina moaned and curled her fingers into the sheets, arching her back a little. Emma smirked a little, but not for long as Ruby had crawled behind the blonde and slowly slid her tongue over Emma's panties, right over the wet spot in them. The blonde groaned hotly and jolted forward a little, causing her leg to rub a bit more forcefully against Regina's core, making the woman under her groan as well. The waitress chuckled a little and did it again. This time Emma was more prepared for it and moved to lie her body down on Regina's carefully, kissing her softly as their breasts pressed together. The change in angle made it a lot easier for Ruby to tease the blonde more, and so, she did. She slid her hands over the woman's thighs and ass, up and down before pulling the soiled panties down and licking Emma's core as she did so.

The blonde whimpered into the kiss, squirming a little as it felt good. Regina slid her hand into Emma's hair and the other over her back while the blonde slowly teased her with her fingers, circling her clit but never touching it. It was driving Regina crazy and wanted more.  
"Please Emma." She moaned as she pulled back from the kiss. Emma panted hotly and bit her lip when she felt Ruby's tongue making contact with her clit, rubbing around it slowly before sucking on it. The blonde started to rub Regina's clit in a similar fashion and kissed the woman's neck again. Ruby used her tongue to caress Emma's wet lips and worked her way further in, slowly licking around her entrance before sliding her tongue inside. The blonde moaned hotly and wriggled her hips. She copied the movements Ruby's tongue made with her fingers and slowly slid her finger inside of Regina's hot body. The brunette under her welcomed the finger eagerly and panted as Emma wriggled the finger inside of her. Regina held Emma a little tighter, her nails pressing into the woman's skin.

Ruby slowly started to thrust her tongue inside of the blonde and used her thumb to tease the woman's clit at the same time. She purred as she heard the blonde moan hotly, her actions clearly sparking a reaction inside of her. Emma translated what Ruby's tongue did to her with her fingers and thrusted her finger inside of the woman and thumbing her clit as well. Regina panted roughly and moved her hips to meet her wife's fingers.  
"Fuck~" She whimpered and looked into Emma's eyes. The blonde gazed back with a lustful gaze and leaned down, biting the woman's lip gently, pulling it with her teeth before licking it teasingly. Regina met Emma halfway and moved to kiss her deeply. She slid her hands from Emma's back and to her breasts, playing with them while Ruby teased the woman's core.

The blonde was burning up so much, getting hotter and hotter until she was afraid she would burst. She pulled back from the kiss and moaned hotly.  
"Shit... Gina... Ruby..." She groaned and grabbed the sheets tightly with her free hand, her face contorting in pleasure. Regina knew that face all too well. It was the sight she enjoyed most as it was the moment before Emma would surrender to that sweet pleasure of orgasm. The Queen kissed over Emma's neck and bit it gently, effectively pushing her over the edge while Ruby swirled her tongue deep inside of the blonde's contracting core before she burst.

Ruby slowed down her movements as she watched the blonde as orgasm rippled through her body, making her convulse before just collapsing fully on top of Regina. The short haired brunette smirked a little and held Emma gently with one arm while reaching out to Ruby with the other, pulling her closer by her hand and slowly down to kiss her deeply, tasting her wife's essence on the other's tongue.

"Delicious." The woman purred in a low and sultry voice, sending a shiver down Ruby's spine. Regina slowly put Emma in a comfortable position beside her and kissed her softly. Emma looked into the woman's eyes as she pulled back from the kiss. She looked up at Ruby for a moment before whispering something in Regina's ear. Ruby watched curiously as Regina nodded and slowly turned to her instead with a predatory gaze.

Before the waitress could really comprehend what was going on, she was on her back next to Emma, Regina was on her knees and taking off her ruined panties in full view of the two women. She slowly slid the fabric down her legs and took them off entirely before flinging them aside. She was now completely bare before the two and moved to sit on Ruby's thigh, slowly rubbing herself on it while sliding her hands under the woman's skirt. She flipped the short skirt up and smirked as she found a matching red lace thong that went with the bra.  
"I do like red." The Queen purred and curled her finger under the fabric, pulling it back and letting it snap back against Ruby's skin. The woman gasped and shivered a little. She had never seen Regina like this, but holy crap, she was so into it as the woman was incredibly sexy and sultry. Ruby could feel how wet the woman was as Regina's hot core slid over her thigh smoothly.

Regina leaned forward and whispered over Ruby's lips sexily.  
"I'm going to fuck you." She said and licked the woman's lips before pulling her to sit up. Ruby groaned hotly as she heard those words and gasped as she was pulled up, quickly grabbing the woman's hips, holding onto her tightly. Regina shot a sexy gaze to Emma who had propped herself up with some pillows as she watched the two intently. She nodded to Regina and licked her lips as she enjoyed the view.

The Queen slowly reached behind Ruby and unclasped her bra, getting rid of it quickly and tossing it aside. The waitress reached down to take off her skirt but Regina grabbed her hands and shook her head.  
"Leave it on." She purred, looking into the other's eyes as Ruby met her gaze. The woman nodded and slid her hands over Regina's sides.  
"Okay." She said and kissed the woman deeply. The Queen responded eagerly but broke the kiss after a while, lifting her hips as she curled her fingers in the waistband of the woman's panties and dragged them down her ass and hips. Ruby wriggled around to help her and eventually when they were low enough, the kicked the thong aside.

Regina purred as she slid her hands over the woman's hips under the skirt and went to sit on the woman's thigh again. Ruby pulled the woman closer a bit roughly, grabbing Regina by her hips and connecting their bodies properly. Their breasts pressed together and the Queen chuckled.  
"Easy now." She purred and slowly guided Ruby to lie back down again, lacing their fingers together and using them as support to hold herself up as she moved her hips to connect their cores. Ruby moaned as she felt Regina connect them and even more so as the woman started to rock her hips, riding the waitress. The short haired brunette tossed her hair back and groaned hotly as she started riding the woman like that, their clits rubbing and making her even hotter than before.  
"Fuck... Regina~" Ruby groaned and rocked her hips to meet Regina's movements, trying to create even more friction between them, but it wasn't enough for the waitress.

Regina didn't know how strong Ruby really was until she suddenly found herself lying on her back, her wrists pinned down with just a single hand and Ruby on top of her, rubbing their cores together faster. The waitress used her free hand to lift the Queen's leg, giving her a better angle. The brunette on her back wasn't used to being overpowered like this, but she didn't hate it. It gave her such a rush to be pushed down like Ruby just did, making her burn up even more for the younger woman. She looked into Ruby's eyes and found pure, predatory lust. It sent a shiver down Regina's spine. She moaned hotly as the woman was relentless as she rubbed their hips together.

"Fuck me..." Regina moaned and licked her lips. "Take me as hard as you like." She added and that seemed to do the trick. Ruby released the Queen's wrists and instead teased her breast while leaning down to kiss her deeply. Regina wrapped her arms around the waitress and buried her nails into the woman's back as she got close to her orgasm. Ruby moaned into the kiss as she was really close, pulling back abruptly as an animalistic growl left her lips while her hips bucked violently as she came.

Regina groaned hotly as it was beautiful to behold how the waitress surrendered to the ultimate form of pleasure. It was beautiful but also so sexy, it sent her right over the edge with her. They were both a panting and sweating mess, slowly coming down from the high of orgasm.

The Queen slowly looked over at her wife who had her hand between her legs and her favourite vibrator buried deep inside of her. Emma bit her lip as she played with herself as she enjoyed the show her wife and her best friend had just put up. It got her so hot and bothered again that she had decided to help herself. The blonde noticed her wife's eyes on her and licked her lips, making it more of a show for her wife as well as she pleasured herself with the vibe.

Ruby slowly peeled herself off of the Queen under her and looked at Emma. Regina slowly sat up and leaned over to whisper in Ruby's ear. She looked into the woman's eyes and nodded to make sure the woman understood. The waitress nodded back and crawled closer to Emma, slapping her hand away from the vibrator and grabbing the thing herself. Regina moved to get behind Emma and played with the woman's nipples while Ruby thrusted the toy inside of her teasingly slow.

"Did you enjoy watching me getting fucked by Ruby?" Regina asked in a sultry voice and Emma nodded.  
"Yesss~" She moaned and wriggled her hips, trying to get more friction with the toy.  
"Do you want Ruby to fuck you with the toy?" She then asked. Emma groaned and pleaded.  
"Please... I'm close..."  
"Did you almost cum from watching us having sex?" The Queen asked and Emma nodded again.  
"It was really fucking hot." The blonde groaned. "Watching my wife fucking my best friend." She spoke and moved her hips more, trying to ride the toy. "Ru~by~" Emma pleaded with the woman as she really needed to cum by now but the slow pace of thrusts wasn't allowing her to. Regina nodded to the other brunette who smirked and sped up the thrusts with the vibrator. Emma wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck and Regina pushed the blonde up against the waitress, grabbing Emma's hips so her ass was sticking out. She rubbed it gently before spanking the blonde. She alternated between spanks and caresses until Emma could no longer take it as she came hard, crying out loudly.

 _"I'll show you how beautiful Emma is when she cums, hard."_  Is what Regina had told Ruby before. The woman couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde and the Queen smirked as she achieved the desired effect.

Emma collapsed against the waitress and Ruby pulled the toy out of the blonde before holding her close. Regina smiled and joined the two, kissing Ruby gently before pressing a kiss to Emma's cheek. The blonde looked up slowly and kissed her back before kissing the other brunette as well.

They moved around a little and got comfortable in the bed. Regina and Emma were both pressed up against Ruby. The Queen slowly traced an invisible pattern on the woman's stomach and Emma was just curled up against her as she was worn out.

"That was... more than interesting." Emma said tiredly and yawned a little.  
"I enjoyed it quite a bit." Regina purred and looked at her wife and Ruby.  
"So did I." The waitress smiled and bit her lip a little. "But what happens now?" She asked softly. Regina could hear the hesitation in the woman's voice and cupped her cheek, turning her head before kissing her softly.  
"Now, we sleep. I'll make breakfast in the morning and go from there." She said. It seemed to do the job of calming the younger brunette. She nodded and smiled.  
"I'll help."  
"I'm staying in bed." Emma groaned and the other two women laughed.  
"Oh we know... you're lazy." Regina smirked and winked at Ruby who chuckled a little as she saw a side to Regina that she had never seen before.

Ruby found herself more and more attracted to her best friend and her best friend's wife. It was quite the scary prospect, but also a very exciting one as no one knows what the future might bring...

"Goodnight for now." Regina purred softly and kissed both women before putting her head down.  
"G'night." Emma mumbled half asleep.  
"Goodnight." Ruby whispered softly and closed her eyes and the lights magically turned off.


	3. Chapter 2

Regina looked up at Emma as the blonde entered the kitchen. The brunette smiled at her and poured her a cup of coffee, setting it in front of the woman.  
"Good morning." The mayor purred and Emma smiled as she gratefully took the cup, sitting herself on a stool and leaning on the counter.  
"Good morning~" She purred and slowly sipped the black broth in the cup. Regina moved over to Emma's side and kissed her cheek.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked and the blonde turned a little to look into her eyes.  
"Hmmm~ Really good, you?" Emma slowly wrapped her arm around the woman's waist and pulled her closer. "You certainly seemed to have a lot of fun last night." She whispered over her lips.  
"Oh, but I did have a lot of fun~ and it felt really good. I still feel good." Regina whispered and slowly moved to lift herself onto the counter, sitting on it right in front of Emma, moving the Sheriff's coffee aside. The blonde slowly slid her hands up over the woman's thighs.  
"I'm glad you do." Emma purred and got up, wrapping her arms around the woman and holding her tight. "I love you." She whispered. Regina slid her hands through the blonde curls, tangling them in the soft strands.  
"I love you too." She smiled and rested her chin on top of Emma's head.

Ruby slowly walked into the kitchen and blushed a little, seeing the two women like that. She wasn't used to their display of affection that the two women shared in their own home considering she only got to join them the night before. She was about to turn away to leave the women alone when Regina called out to her.  
"Ruby." The woman smiled gently at her. "Good morning." It was enough to stop Ruby in her tracks. She slowly made her way into the kitchen, still a little hesitant as she didn't know what to expect after the night they had shared.

Emma looked up at Regina and kissed her lips gently before pulling away a little and looking at Ruby.  
"Hey there~ Slept well?" She asked and the waitress nodded in reply.  
"Yeah, though, I sorta expected you to be the type to sleep in. After all you did say so~" She smirked as she looked at Emma. The blonde shrugged and then pointed at Regina.  
"She always wakes me up in time for work, I guess I'm so used to it by now, I wake up on time of my own accord. I suppose that makes it Regina's fault." The blonde teased her wife who pretended to be offended and gasped.  
"It is most certainly  _not_  my fault. I simply make sure you're at work on time like you should be."

Ruby chuckled softly as she watched the scene, seeing the two of them bicker like this, yet not at all serious about it, was entertaining, but also told her they were completely at ease with each other.

"Well, I won't intrude in your home for too long." Ruby started and Regina let herself slide off the counter and took the woman's hand.  
"Nonsense. You're not intruding at all. We invited you and you're our guest." The brunette smiled and Emma nodded.

"You can't leave until you've had a cup of the ancient Mills recipe coffee and a plate of apple pancakes." The blonde joked a little and Regina quirked a brow at Emma for a moment before looking back at Ruby.  
"I guess, she's not wrong." She then softly admitted and pulled Ruby along to the counter and made her sit on one of the stools before getting to work.

Emma went to sit back on her stool and sipped her coffee lazily, watching as Regina swayed her hips as she moved around the kitchen graciously. As she glanced to the side where Ruby sat, she could tell the other woman was also watching her wife closely, probably for the same reason. The blonde smirked inwardly and leaned a little towards Ruby.  
"Wait till she bends over." She whispered it soft enough so only the waitress would hear her. She could tell the other clearly registered what she said as the woman blushed a little and swallowed hard.

Regina turned to the two and put a cup of coffee down in front of Ruby and chuckled a little.  
"What are you two scheming?" She asked and slowly turned again to go grab a skillet from one of the lower cupboards, bending over and showing off that perfect curve of her heart shaped ass in those deliciously tight yoga pants. Ruby took a sip of her coffee but paused as she took her time to admire the view before it was over. Emma smiled knowingly and hid her grin by sipping her own coffee.  
"Hot damn." Ruby said softly and looked away a little, making the blonde chuckle.

Regina prepared the batter for the pancakes and looked over at the two women who were clearly hiding something.  
"I swear, you two are like children." She shook her head and quirked a brow. "What's so funny."  
"Nothing." Emma purred and leaned forward on her arms. "Just admiring your assets." The blonde put more emphasis on the ass part of that word and smirked.  
"Oh~" Regina shook her head again and put the bowl of batter down. "Well, if you want to see more of it, you two better behave and cut the apples for me." She said, grabbed a couple apples and gave them both  knife. "Peel and cut them into small pieces." She ordered.

Ruby looked at the fruit handed to her and the knife in her other hand and laughed a little.  
"So, that's how things go here."  
"Yeah, you can forget about me wearing any form of pants in here." Emma groaned a little and looked at the brunette who was whisking the batter in the bowl. "She might be the one in the pencil skirts, but she's the one in charge." The blonde admitted with a roll of her eyes and Regina chimed in.  
"And don't you dare forget it~" It wasn't a cutting remark however as she smiled lovingly at the blonde.

Ruby and Emma each started peeling their apple and cutting it into pieces. Ruby was thankful for this simple task since it made her a lot less nervous. Out of all the scenes she imagined happening after the threesome they had the previous night, she didn't imagine this would be their morning. Coffee and pancakes and still a warm welcome.

As the brunette finished cutting up her apple, she handed back the little plate Regina had given. The Mayor took the plate and smiled gratefully.  
"Thank you. Nice and small pieces too. I still have to explain Emma how to hold a knife." She looked at said blonde and the wonky pieces of apple she had created. Ruby made a bit of a face at the mess that was on Emma's plate and bit her lip. "Yeah, that exactly..." Regina said as she looked at Ruby's expression, laughing softly. The other brunette met Regina's eyes and she started to laugh as well.  
"Hey! Come on, you both know I'm not good at cooking." Emma complained and Ruby put her hand on the woman's back.  
"Oh yes, we are well aware. You've just proven it once more." The waitress smirked and Emma snorted.  
"You two are both mean." She handed her plate with the irregular pieces of apple to Regina and let her do the hard work of actually making the apple pancakes.

After everyone had their serving of Regina's secret apple pancake recipe, Emma got up and slid her hand through her hair.

"I'm going to take a shower... Ruby, if you want, you can take a shower as well." The blonde offered and Ruby swallowed thickly.  
"T-together?" She asked and bit her lip a little. Emma looked at the waitress and chuckled.  
"Well, I wouldn't mind, but we have another bathroom. I just figured I'd show you around in case you want to clean up as well." She explained and Ruby blushed, feeling so silly all of a sudden. Regina put the last of the dishes into the dishwasher and straightened up, looking at the two women. Seeing how awkward Ruby looked after her misunderstanding, she took pity on the woman.  
"I think we could all use a shower." The oldest brunette said and rounded the counter before slowly reaching out to take her wife's hand and took Ruby's as well. Regina looked deeply into her eyes and nodded, silently communicating something.  
"Okay." Emma smiled and looked from her wife to her best friend. "Lets all shower together then. It will be like a little ritual." The words made Regina roll her eyes.  
"What she means is, that we can get comfortable with each other while naked in a non sexual way." The Mayor explained and Emma shrugged.  
"Or that..."

Ruby laughed a little and shook her head.  
"I had no idea the two of you are such... dorks." She said and the wives looked at each other for a moment. "Yeah, that's kinda what I mean..." Ruby added and the other two women just chuckled.

"Lets just take that shower." Regina eventually said and pulled the others along.

Clothes were shed as the water of the shower heated up. Regina was the first to get under the stream, simply smoothing her hair back and cleaning her face before getting her hair properly wet. She smiled as she turned to the two other women and moved over. Ruby then got in and washed up her body first before working her way to her face and wetting her hair in the end, leaning her head back more. The other brunette helped the woman and took her hair, making sure it was properly wet before pulling her gently closer by her waist, handing her a bottle of apple scented shampoo. Emma smiled as she watched the two interact so casually and got in with them, wetting her hair first before working her way down her body.

Ruby made Regina turn her back to her and gently started to wash the woman's hair, massaging her scalp gently as she lathered the hair up.  
"Must be so practical, having short hair." The waitress mused as she noticed how fast she was done with her task. The Mayor chuckled and turned back to face her.  
"Yes, it is quite practical. Especially compared to the long hair I used to have." She spoke and made the waitress face Emma after taking the shampoo back. She had to reach up a bit as the woman was a little taller as she worked on lathering her hair. The blonde chuckled as she watched them and helped her wife with putting the shampoo all over the long brunette hair.  
"I've considered cutting it short, but I'm afraid to do so." Ruby admitted and Emma bit her lip.  
"I kinda like your long hair. But, I also love Regina's short hair. Both are great looks." She said and Regina shrugged.  
"I think it's just a choice you have to make. When I cast the curse, my hair was short when I woke up, but I never really missed the long hair since then."  
"You did grow it out at some point." Emma said and Ruby nodded.  
"Yeah, it looked cute when it was longer." She turned to the Mayor who just chuckled and shrugged a little.  
"I like the practicality of my short hair." She said and pulled Emma closer, handing the shampoo to Ruby who immediately got to work on the golden strands.  
"I definitely like you better with long hair." Ruby said as she lathered the curly locks.  
"I agree." Regina smiled and helped the waitress as she worked on the top and the Mayor the bottom strands.  
"No way in hell am I cutting my hair." Emma said firmly. "I don't like myself with short hair. It looks weird." She mumbled a little.  
"Well, no one is forcing you." Regina smiled and got under the water again when she was done with Emma's hair, rinsing her own hair.

Emma watched closely as the water rinsed her wife's hair, but also the way it went down her beautiful body. Ruby got behind the woman and helped her with the last suds when Regina suddenly pulled her under the stream as well, chuckling as the woman got a face full of water and made her sputter a little. Emma laughed and shook her head.  
"Don't tease her! Be nice." The blonde said and helped the waitress clear her face before helping with rinsing her hair. She took her sweet time with it as she admired the way the water cascaded down her body just like she did with her wife before. Regina slowly wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and pulled Emma closer so she could rinse her hair too.  
"I am being nice." She said softly and gently kissed Ruby before kissing Emma. "I'll get us some towels." She then turned away and got out of the shower to dry herself off.

Emma and Ruby stood in the shower a while longer, holding onto each other in the position Regina left them and chuckled.

"She's cunning, isn't she?" The blonde purred and held Ruby a little tighter. The waitress didn't mind it though, feeling quite at home in the blonde's arms. She felt so warm while being embraced by the two women. She couldn't really explain it what it felt like, but it was nice and she wanted more of it.

Regina had a towel wrapped around her body and held out two large towels to the women.  
"Here you go." She smiled and Emma turned off the shower after making sure her hair was all clear of suds before taking the towel and wrapping it around Ruby's body carefully. The brunette accepted the towel, wrapping it a little tighter now that the shower was off as the air was quite chilly to her wet skin.

Of all the things the brunette expected, this was seriously the last. Having been invited to share an intimate night with a married couple, her friends no less... And then sharing a nice breakfast and a relaxing shower with them. She just didn't want this to end because it was so nice, but she knew these things wouldn't last. They never did...  _Do they?_


	4. Chapter 3

Regina looked up at the clock, tapping the back of her pen on the surface of her desk impatiently. She sighed, her knee bouncing up and down before she looked back at the guy who was absolutely droning on about a complete overhaul of the infrastructure of Storybrooke, claiming they needed a better form of public transportation now that the town was growing. While he might have been right, the Mayor sure had other things on her mind as she had skipped breakfast and was now incredibly hungry as it was already a little over two o'clock.

"Look, Stan... I'd love to go over this with you right now, but considering you have a pretty good idea of how you want this. Why don't you write up a report and leave it on my desk. I'll get back to you about it after reviewing it and taking it to the next town meeting so the people can have their input as well." She said and the man looked a little disgruntled as he had noticed the woman looking at the clock more than once now and even stopping him mid sentence.  
"I'm clearly keeping you from something..." He said a little annoyed and Regina smiled apologetically.  
"I'm sorry. How about you make a new appointment after you leave the report on my desk so we can go over it then." She got up and escorted the man out. He nodded slowly after gathering his things.  
"Very well, Mrs. Swan-Mills." He said and left.

Regina closed the door behind the man and leaned against the office door. She let out a loud groan and rubbed her forehead.  
"Can that guy get any more boring..." She grumbled to herself before grabbing her phone and looking up Ruby's number, texting her order for lunch in advance and grabbing her coat and bag before leaving the office.

Ruby felt her phone buzz in the back pocket of her jeans. She pulled it out and blushed as she saw it came from Regina. She opened it quickly and saw it was the woman's order for lunch. It would have been a regular boring text if not for the fact the woman had added a few extra words. 'I'll be there soon dear <3'  
  
Ruby quickly got to work on the woman's order, wanting it to be perfect and make sure she enjoyed it to the fullest.

The last few days had been a bit weird for Ruby after going home after the shower and a walk though the forest and along with beach with the married couple. They hadn't gone out of their way of contacting each other, but yesterday Regina had also come in for lunch, texting her order ahead with a little heart behind it as well. Today there were a few more words to it and it made her feel special.

The bell above the door of the diner chimed and Ruby looked up after wrapping Regina's lunch in a to-go bag.  
"Hello, Ruby." Regina smiled and moved to sit on a stool at the bar which was a little unusual as she usually preferred a booth.  
"Hey, Regina." The brunette smiled and put the bag on the counter. "Got it all ready for you."  
"Ah~ Thank you." The Mayor said and opened the bag, pulling out the salad and turkey sandwich. "I need a change of scenery, so I'll eat it here if you don't mind."  
"Of course! Hold on..." Ruby went and got the woman a proper plate and cutlery, setting it before her. The brunette smiled gratefully and took a bite from her salad. Ruby grabbed a cup and poured her a cup of coffee, watching Regina closely as she ate.

The older woman had noticed the eyes that were on her, the way Ruby was looking at her... Regina took a sip of coffee after the waitress gave her the cup. The Mayor looked at Ruby, studying her over the rim of her cup, taking her time sipping it before putting it back down.  
"How is your day so far?" Ruby asked and leaned on the counter to get closer to Regina.  
"Well..." The woman paused and crossed her arms. "I just had a very boring meeting, so I kicked the guy out and decided to get some lunch and spend time with people worth my time." She smiled gently, but the look in her eyes clearly told a different story as they were definitely flirting with the brunette waitress.

Ruby smirked a little and leaned her chin on her hand. "I see. Were you looking for anyone in particular?" She asked and bit her lip. She was careful because she didn't want to misread the situation, but how could she when the Mayor clearly looked at her like she wanted to devour her.  
"I think I might have already found said person." The woman leaned closer. "Between you and me, she makes a really good turkey sandwich and knows I don't like too much mayo." Regina purred and Ruby nodded in understanding.  
"She sounds like a nice person, with cooking skills too apparently." The waitress smirked as there was no way to interpret this any other way than that Regina came to see her.  
"Yes, unlike my dear wife... But I was wondering if perhaps I could talk with that sweet girl somewhere in the back so I can thank her for always making me a nice lunch." The woman smirked as she looked at Ruby. The younger brunette chuckled a little shyly at the woman's words and nodded slowly.  
"Okay, just, finish your lunch first. We can't have you starving."

Regina finished her lunch and eventually grabbed her bag and went to the restroom under the pretence of having to touch up her make up. Ruby followed not too long after, taking her apron off and leaving it on the counter.

Regina was leaning against one of the bathroom stalls as the brunette walked in. Ruby bit her lip and chuckled a little.  
"What are we doing... Really?" She asked a little uncertain and the Mayor moved closer, taking the woman's hand and leaning in, kissing her softly, her lips lingering on Ruby's a little longer as she pulled back slightly only to steal another kiss from the woman.  
"I wanted to feel your lips against mine again." Regina said softly and smiled. Ruby was a little confused by all this. She knew she had been invited to the Swan-Mills home and share an intimate night with them, but she never expected any more than that really. Now here she was with Regina, being kissed ever so softly and gently.

Ruby gasped as she felt Regina's hand settle on her waist, guiding her gently to lean against the door of the restroom, keeping it closed.  
"Regina..." Ruby whimpered a little and looked at the woman. "What does this mean?" She asked carefully. Regina cupped the woman's cheek and smiled. She didn't force herself onto the waitress, instead she was really patient and gentle.  
"I liked what we shared that night." The woman moved just a little closer, closing the distance between them so she could look into the waitress' eyes properly. "I want more of it."  
"But Emma..." Ruby muttered while she found it hard to resist the other.

The way Regina looked at her, how she could feel the woman's body heat, the way she pressed their bodies together, how their lips slid together so smoothly and perfectly. Ruby's mind drew a blank and she forgot all about her worries for a moment as Regina's arms wrapped around her waist and she wrapped her arms around Regina's neck, pulling her even closer.

As they pulled back from the kiss, Regina smiled and kissed the corner of the woman's mouth.  
"I'll be back for more." She whispered and slowly took a step back, letting go of the waitress. Ruby was more than a little confused now.

What in the hell was she going to do now that she had done this with her best friend's wife.  
She felt guilty as she watched Regina take her leave, waving at her before making her way out of the diner.

Ruby took a few deep breaths and went back into the restroom, leaning over the sink and throwing some water in her face.  
"What the hell just happened..." She said and tossed another bout of water in her face, rubbing it before grabbing a towel and drying her face again.

"Hey Rubes." Emma said while she rushed into one of the booths. "God, I need to pee  _so_  badly!" She complained and Ruby just looked at the stall door that slammed closed behind the blonde.  
"H-hey..." She replied softly and looked into the mirror again, seeing the lipstick traces Regina left on her lips. She quickly wiped them off and straightened out of her clothes that had gotten a little wrinkled from kissing with her friend's wife so passionately.

Emma eventually came out of the stall again, letting out a sigh of relief.  
"Oh man, so much better. I swear, Regina makes me drink so much water... I feel like a damn fountain sometimes." The blonde said as she washed her hands. Ruby looked at Emma and bit her lip.  
"Is that so..."

"You're a bit quiet today... Is something up Rubes?" Emma asked and looked at the waitress who looked a little distressed.  
"Ah, no... I just." The woman fumbled with her words. "Never mind." She smiled a little, trying to look carefree. Emma quirked a brow and moved closer to the brunette.  
"You do know about my superpower, and right now it's screaming at me." She said and Ruby quickly looked away, blushing, not only because she was embarrassed but also because she was ashamed she had given in so easily to Regina's advances.

The blonde sheriff moved closer to the waitress and grabbed her hips gently, sandwiching her between the sink and herself.  
"You can tell me anything." Emma said and made the brunette look at her, curling her finger under the woman's chin before gently kissing her. "Especially now we've shared the most intimate moments of our lives." The blonde said and smiled.

"I just... I'm a little confused." Ruby sighed and looked down. Emma took a step back to give the woman her space.  
"Why?" She asked and Ruby chuckled mirthlessly.  
"What is it with you and Regina..." She asked and held onto her right arm with the left in a nervous gesture. Emma leaned against a stall and frowned.

"Uuhm, we're married?" The blonde didn't quite understand Ruby's question.  
"It's not that..." The waitress sighed a little annoyed and bit her lip. "You know what... Just, never mind. I need to think about some things." She said and turned her back to Emma, leaning back on the sink with her hands. The blonde watched the brunette and cocked her brow but left the woman to her devices, not pushing it this time.  
"Okay. I'll just leave you to it then. But..." Emma scratched behind her ear as she moved to the door. "If we did something wrong, please tell us. I don't want this to get awkward. You're my best friend, Ruby." She said and then slowly left, going back to her cruiser that she left double parked just because she was in such a hurry to go to the toilet.

When Emma got into the car, she grabbed her phone and started texting Regina.  
 _'Did something happen between Ruby and you? She's being really weird.'_  Emma typed and put the phone away again before getting back to her patrol as she was supposed to. As she drove through the forest, her phone screen lit up again.  
 _'Nothing special... I just had lunch and went on my way again. I'm in a meeting right now, talk later ducky <3' _It read and Emma sighed. 

What in the hell was going on with Ruby? It worried her, not just about the waitress' well being, but also because she didn't want to endanger the friendship she has with the woman.

_I guess I'll find out what's wrong eventually..._


	5. Chapter 4

The brunette waitress of Granny's diner lay in her bed, curled up and looking at her phone screen blankly. She didn't remember why she grabbed the device in the first place, so she dropped it back on her bed and closed her eyes again. Memories of her time with Regina and Emma flashed before her eyes, her body heating up in reaction to them. She bit her lip a little and sighed longingly as at that moment, it was so perfect.

She never expected to have such a good time with the married couple. It was so intimate and so intense... She had never dreamt she would have an experience like that ever in her life.

Things then flashed to the way Regina walked into the diner, the way she would position herself on the stool, flirt with her, how her eyes looked at her with a certain longing, the way her lips felt against hers, the heat of her hands, her body, the way it all felt...

She then remembered the betrayal she felt. The betrayal of her kissing with her best friend's wife. It wasn't meant to be. They were taken, both of them! Ruby clenched her fist and tried not to think about it, but the way Emma had pressed her against the sink in that same bathroom, the gentle gestures, her soft lips, her chap stick... Vanilla...

Ruby's eyes shot open again and she sat up in bed. She looked down at her legs as she pulled them to her chest.

"What in the fuck am I doing...?" She asked and rested her head on her knees. "What are they doing to me..." She added and bit her lip.

"Ruby! Isn't it about time you got out of bed. I need you at work!" Granny knocked on the door, startling the woman a little.  
"I'll be right out..." Ruby said after a little while, looking around the room before slowly dragging herself out of bed.

She dressed herself like she was on auto-pilot. She didn't even think about what she was wearing as she just pulled something out of the closet and put an apron over it. As she got down to the diner, things didn't get much better. That was very obvious when she was pouring more coffee into a customer's cup than it could hold.  
"Ruby..? RUBY!" Snow tilted her head a little.  
"Oh Jesus! Fuck." Ruby snapped out of it and put the coffeepot aside before moving to clean the mess. "I'm so sorry, Snow..." She said and bit her lip, looking at the woman. "I didn't spill anything on you, did I?"  
"No... I'm okay. Are you okay though? You looked like you were somewhere on Jupiter..." The woman joked and Ruby sighed a little.  
"Yeah, sorry about that. Some stuff happened and I'm not sure what to do really. I feel... All tangled up."  
"Well, I suppose that means you just need to find the beginning of the rope and untangle it." The pixie-haired woman said and Ruby smiled a little at her.  
"I suppose... Let me just get you a proper cup of coffee first." The brunette said and went to do just that, pouring the woman a new cup of coffee and setting it down in front of her. "There, sorry about before."  
"Don't apologise, Ruby." Snow said and smiled. "We all get lost sometimes. You'll find your way back, I'm certain of it. No matter how hard it was, you always found what you were looking for in the past. That won't change now." The woman smiled gently and sipped her coffee, putting down a few bills before taking it to a table and sitting down to go read a bit of a book she brought along with her.

As Snow went to take a seat, the women who have Ruby's mind all tangled up came into view. Ruby quickly turned around and ran into the kitchen.  
"I'm sorry, I need to take a break..." The waitress said and Granny groaned.  
"You just started!"  
"I spilled coffee all over the place because I wasn't thinking straight, trust me, I need that break." Ruby pressed a little harder, obviously getting agitated and Granny didn't fail to pick up on that.  
"Okay... Easy now. I'll go, but you better get it together." She said and went to the front of house, greeting Regina and Emma as they came in.

Ruby went to sit in the back and sighed. She felt pathetic, hiding in the back of the kitchen, but she couldn't face the two women who are trying their very best to drive her crazy. Not yet at least.  
"Ruby! Emma and Regina want to say hi." Granny called out to the back of the store, trying to get her out of there. The brunette looked up as Granny put her head through the curtains. "What's up with you... Don't you want to say hi to your friends?" The elderly woman asked and crossed her arms. Ruby shook her head.  
"Not right now..."  
"What's gotten into you today..." Granny then walked off. The waitress heard the woman apologise to the couple, explaining to them that Ruby wasn't feeling too well. It wasn't a complete lie.

Ruby eventually went to the bathroom and locked herself up in one of the stalls. Why did those two had to come today of all days. The brunette asked herself and looked down at her hands. She had worked hard to find herself after all these years after the curse breaking. She had somehow figured out who she really was, and then those two came along and her mind was made a mess all over again.

Were they only playing with her mind though? She wondered. She felt like they were both playing with her heart as well. Inviting her to the forbidden room in their palace, letting her join this one time and after days, they come back, one by one, flirting and kissing and trying to get close only to leave again.

Ruby wasn't having it. She would not be a toy that was fun and shiny at first only to be thrown away the next moment. She would not accept that. The brunette balled her fists and got up from the toilet, leaving the stall and going back to the kitchen and helping Granny once more.

"Where have you been?" Granny asked and the waitress shrugged.

"Bathroom." She looked at the written orders and grabbed the food that was prepared before taking it to the correct table. She passed by the booth Emma and Regina sat in, but completely ignored the pair. She didn't even look at them as she went back to the kitchen.

Regina frowned a little and looked at Emma after the blonde failed to catch her attention by smiling and waving.  
"What the hell is up with that..?" Emma asked a little uncertain and Regina leaned forward.

"Do you think... She maybe didn't enjoy it after all?" The Mayor asked and the blonde shook her head.  
"No, I don't think that's it." She said softly. When Ruby came to their table and basically just dumped the food on it, Regina was a bit alarmed.  
"Ruby?" The woman asked, but the brunette was already gone. Regina was a little taken aback and Emma could tell she felt bad. It didn't show in the woman's face, it never did as she had the best poker face in town. It was in her eyes, they told the story.

Emma took Regina's hand and squeezed it gently.  
"Maybe we should try talking to her."  
"What if she doesn't want to?" The brunette worried her lip and the blonde sighed.  
"We will have to at some point. I don't like this. She's my friend and clearly something's wrong." Regina nodded in response to her wife's answer. She then looked at the food and looked away.  
"I'm not hungry anymore..." The Queen said and Emma looked from the woman to her croissant before shaking her head a little. The blonde ate a few bites of her pancake before giving up as well.

Regina then suddenly got up and pulled Ruby along to the bathroom after she served food to the other customers. Emma gasped a little was she watched the taller brunette struggle to get away from her wife's grip. She looked around the diner and bit her lip as they suddenly pulled a lot of attention.  
"Sorry..." She apologised and then followed her wife and friend.

"What the hell Regina?!" Ruby spat out and slapped the woman's hand away. Regina took her hand in the other, rubbing it gingerly.  
"Ruby, what is going on... Why don't you want to talk to us?" She asked and the brunette snorted.   
"What is going on...? That's what I'd like to fucking know." The waitress asked while the blonde entered the bathroom.  
"I don't understand. I thought we were having fun." Regina said and let her hands drop to her sides, straightening her body.  
"Yeah well. It might be fun for you two. I'm not going to let you play with me only to cast me away the next moment. I'm sorry, but I'll pass..." Ruby paced around in the bathroom.  
"But, we're not casting you away. We just want to be friends." Emma said and Ruby snorted.

"Friends don't fuck each other like the way we did!" The woman said.  
"Shhhh, not the entire town needs to hear us." Regina said and sighed. "Look..."  
"No, you look!" Ruby pointed at the two women. "I don't need you two to fuck with my mind as well as my body."

"Ruby!" Emma yelled and it fell silent for a moment. She moved closer and grabbed the woman by her shoulders. "What the hell happened between the morning you left happy and now. I don't understand..."

"Her." Ruby looked over Emma's shoulder. "You. The both of you happened." Ruby didn't go into detail but Regina figured it out and rubbed her forehead gingerly.  
"Is it because of what happened here during lunch?" She asked and Emma looked at her wife.  
"Wait... What happened during lunch?" She turned so she could keep an eye on both of the women.

"I came here for lunch." Regina slowly leaned against the door, her head rolling back against the wood with a soft thud. "I wanted to thank her for the good time we had and the fact she always makes an extra effort with my picky eating." She explained and it slowly dawned on Emma. "I flirted and kissed Ruby. I didn't think it would end up like this though. I wouldn't have done so if I had known you didn't want it. You didn't resist, so I figured you were into it as well." Regina said softly and crossed her arms over her stomach like she always did in nervous habit.

The blonde looked from her wife to Ruby who let her head hang down.  
"And I thought you were acting strange and quiet. I mean. I saw you walking back to the office..." She looked back at Regina and then to Ruby again. "When I burst in here... It just happened, didn't it?"

The waitress looked up slowly, worrying her lip as she tried to keep it together.  
"I was worried that I would be destroying your relationship." She started out. "When you kissed me Regina, yes I did like it... But I felt like we were both cheating on Emma. I just can't do that!"

"And then I went ahead and kissed you as well, trying to cheer you up." Emma added and Ruby nodded.  
"What the hell was I supposed to think?! I'm not some plaything!"

"No, you're not." Regina said seriously and peeled herself from the door, moving closer to Ruby. "You're not a plaything to us Ruby... But I do think we need to have a serious conversation." The Mayor looked from Ruby to Emma. "The three of us." The blonde nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, we do."  
"What about then? How you're not going to include me in your mess anymore? Because I really can't use that."

Regina put her fingers to Ruby's lips to silence her before cupping her cheeks gently, making the woman look directly into her eyes.  
"We need to talk about what we all really want."


	6. Chapter 5

Emma sat down on the couch next to Ruby, putting down the glasses of tea while Regina brought along a small plate of cookies and sat down on the other side of the waitress. The woman tried to make herself a little smaller, feeling awkward still after what happened in the bathroom at Granny's. There was no avoiding the gazes that were on them after they emerged from there after all the bickering and shouting.

The three of them had agreed to meet up at the mansion again after work. They had eaten dinner, which was a little tense, but now they had moved onto tea and some snacks so they could really talk.

Emma got more comfortable on the couch and leaned back. Regina made sure she wasn't too close to Ruby to make her feel cornered, but also not too far away. She had changed out of her stiff work attire before dinner and put on some comfortable yoga pants and stole a hoodie from Emma's side of the closet, though the blonde never minded it since she thought Regina looked cute in her huge hoodies. 

"Perhaps Emma and I should start explaining." Regina said and Ruby nodded slowly.  
"Yeah. Seems like a good starting point."  
"I'm sorry if we overwhelmed you with all this." The brunette said and folded her hands together. "I never meant to upset you or come on too strong and confuse you." She apologised. "Emma and I had a really great time with you. We talked about it even after you left and we figured that a repeat certainly wouldn't be out of the question."  
"The thing is..." Emma interrupted and looked at Regina. "When Regina and I discussed this whole threesome thing, I told her I'm attracted to you."  
"That goes for me too." The Queen cut in again and moved to grab her mug of tea, sipping it a little.  
"It wasn't by chance that we invited you." Emma said softly and bit her lip a little.

"How could you have known then that I would go for it?" Ruby asked and pulled her legs up to her chest, holding them close.  
"Well, I figured with plenty of drinks between the three of us, anything was possible." Regina chuckled a little. "But, I'm not oblivious, I can tell when people are looking at Emma or me for  _certain_  reasons." She said and sipped her tea carefully.  
"Okay, fair enough." Ruby said softly and then continued on. "So, what was the plan after the whole ordeal happened?"  
  
"We haven't discussed it properly but..." Emma started out and looked at Regina for confirmation.  
"We both felt that what we did, there is more to it than just a one time thing." The woman continued. "I figured flirting with you would make that pretty clear. I never meant for you to read it as me cheating on Emma. I would never. I need her to keep me in line..."

Ruby studied the woman closely as she spoke, but she could tell Regina was telling the truth. It was silent for a moment and the waitress contemplated how to say the things she wants to say.

"It's not that I didn't like it. I felt special, the fact you gave me that kind of attention." The woman blushed a little and wrung her hands while holding her legs close to her chest. "It was quite wonderful, the thing we did. I was really into it. I would have understood if it was just a one time thing, but thinking back to it, it..." She was silent for a while. Emma and Regina both looked at her silently, but not pushing her to say anything. "It makes me want... more." Ruby said softly and looked from the blonde to the brunette and worried her lip. "I want to see where this can lead, but I don't want to be the shiny new toy and then get cast aside. I can't have that kind of heartbreak anymore." She added and then rested her chin on her knees.

Regina smiled a little and put down her tea before reaching for Ruby's mug and making her take it.  
"Then, lets see where this path takes us." She looked into the younger woman's eyes when they met hers.  
"Okay." Ruby said softly.  
"Okay." Regina smiled and grabbed her own mug of tea once more. "To us then." She raised it and Emma joined in as well.  
"To us." She leaned a little against Ruby and kissed her cheek softly. Ruby joined with her mug and carefully sipped the tea after.

Regina moved a little closer and the married women curled up on the couch with Ruby between them, getting comfortable with her there.  
"Why don't we just watch some TV?" Emma suggested and turned it on, immediately switching to Netflix.  
"Sure, why not." Ruby said and slowly let her legs slide off the couch again, more comfortable now. Regina put her tea away after finishing it and moved to lie down, putting her head on Ruby's lap before using her magic to give the woman a footstool so she could rest her legs regardless. Emma pulled a blanket from under the couch and draped it over their legs to keep warm as it was cold outside as winter kicked in.

In the end, they wound up watching multiple episodes of a series and by the time they realised it was late, it was already past 1 am. Ruby was ready to leave the two women alone, but Emma and Regina refused.  
"Come on, just stay. In the end, wouldn't it be better if you slept in our bed?" Emma asked and Regina smiled.  
"More bodies to keep you warm." She tried convincing the woman. "But, if you insist on going home, at least let us drive you."  
"No please... I don't want to be a bother." Ruby said and Emma wrapped her arms around the waitress from behind.  
"Then just stay with us. I'll take you to work in the morning. I have the early shift anyway."

Ruby sighed and gave up in the end. The two women had already dragged her halfway up the stairs by then and clearly didn't want her to leave, so she took Regina's hand when she reached out and followed her obediently while Emma trailed closely behind her.

Regina pulled out an extra pair of pyjamas for Ruby and handed them over before putting on her own nightgown, which was more a piece of flimsy silk with some decorative lace. A negligee. Emma changed into a scruffy looking tank top and some shorts and crawled in. Ruby looked at the proper pair of pyjamas Regina had offered her which was a long sleeve top and pants combo. The Queen noticed Ruby staring at the fabric and chuckled.  
"I have others too." She offered and pulled open the drawer where she kept her nightwear, letting Ruby pick for herself. The waitress ended up pulling out a big t-shirt, which turned out to be an old band shirt and put it on. She looked down at the logo and laughed a little.  
"Nickelback, really?"  
"Oh shush." Regina crawled into the bed and bit her lip. "I like it."  
"Trust me, don't even start." Emma snorted and lifted the blankets as Ruby crawled in with them.  
"Never said I didn't like them though. Just surprised." Ruby smiled and giggled a little as she got comfortable against Emma. Regina crawled up against the blonde's other side and then moved to kiss the brunette and blonde in order.  
"You'll find out plenty more about me." She said and put her head down, already getting drowsy. Emma smiled as she looked at her wife already dozing off before leaning in to kiss Ruby softly.  
"There is a lot of fun things about Regina no one knows... You won't regret this if you stick around. As much fun as you'll have learning new things about us, we will have fun learning about you too." The blonde said and kissed Ruby again who's eyes glazed over a little. "Let's just get some rest now and start over tomorrow."  
"Yeah, I'd like that." Ruby said and put her head down as well. It didn't take her long to fall asleep after that rollercoaster of a day.

 

The next morning, as promised, Emma had woken up on time for her early shift and woke Ruby as well so she could get her to Granny's on time. Ruby looked up a little drowsy as Emma had shaken her awake gently. She put a finger to her lips to signal the waitress to stay quiet as she moved to carefully roll Regina off her side and on her back to let her sleep a little longer.

The awake blonde and brunette rolled out of bed, got dressed and ready before silently closing the bedroom door and going downstairs.  
"Her alarm goes off in an hour." Emma explained and Ruby nodded.  
"Sometimes I wonder why in the hell Granny's opens so early." Ruby yawned and hid it behind her hand. Emma chuckled.  
"I'm glad she does, because I suck at making breakfast."  
"You suck at any form of making food." Ruby teased and Emma shrugged a little and stopped in her tracks before pulling the waitress into her arms, holding her close.

"I'm glad you stayed." The blonde said softly.  
"I still don't know how..."  
"I know. It's all a bit weird. We will see how we will do this, but you will always be welcome here." Emma explained and then thought of something but didn't tell the woman just yet.

"Lets get to Granny's then." Ruby said softly. Even if it was warm in Emma's arms and so comfortable, she knew the longer she would be in them, the harder it would be to leave them.  
"Yeah, come on."

 

Emma dropped Ruby off at the diner and got breakfast as the same time. Afterwards she went to work like usual and when she knew for sure Regina was awake, she texted the woman.  
 _'I was thinking, maybe we should give Ruby a key.'_    
It took a little while before Regina texted back.  
 _'Yes. That's a good start. Can you get one made?'_  
Emma got back, making her smile.  
 _'I'll go get one made during lunch and give it to her. If we're doing this, we need to do it right.'_  
'I agree. We said we would see where this path would lead and I'm curious what we find along the way. I'm off to work now, c u <3.'  
Emma smiled put her phone down and got to work as usual.

 

Granny looked at Ruby as the woman was clearly in a better mood than yesterday.  
"Did you three work out your differences?" The elderly woman asked and the waitress looked up from cleaning the tables.  
"Yeah, sorta." Ruby smiled and got back to work.  
"What was that all about yesterday?" Granny tried and the brunette bit her lip.  
"It's a bit hard to explain Granny." She said and tilted her head. "I'll tell you at some point, but for now, I don't have any clear answers for you."

The bell chimed as a customer came in and Granny nodded.  
"Okay, well, as long as you're happy." She said and went back to the kitchen, leaving Ruby to serve the customer.

 

Regina was greeted by a huge report on the overhaul of the public transportation and infrastructure as she came in at work. She rolled her eyes and let herself fall into the chair and groaned.  
"He actually went and did it." The woman said and flipped it open, looking at it for a second and already getting bored. She grabbed her phone and decided to text her son who was hard at work in college.

 _'What kind of trouble are you getting yourself into today?'_  
 _'Hey mom! What work are you avoiding now? XD'_ Henry replied and Regina chuckled.   
 _'_ _Public transportation overhaul report. Never thought Mr. Williams would actually make one...'_  
'It probably still beats English lit. I'm so done with Shakespeare already zzzzz'  
'I suppose that's true. Well, you have fun with Shakespeare dear, I have my own boring task at hand. I love you, Henry. I miss you.'  
'I'll be there for Thanksgiving, don't worry~ I'll be there before you know it! Love you too mom.'

Regina smiled and put her phone down with renewed energy after talking to her son.  
"Lets do this then."


	7. Chapter 6

Ruby opened the door to the mansion, carrying a paper bag with her. She closed the door behind her and made her way to the home office where she knew Regina would be. She opened the door quietly and watched Regina working diligently regardless of being in her pyjamas and having a huge box of tissues next to her. The brunette waitress chuckled a little at the sight and bit her lip.

Regina looked up as she heard Ruby's melodic giggles and smiled a little as she saw her.  
"Hey, Red." The Mayor leaned back in her chair and the younger woman made her way over to Regina's desk, sitting on the edge of it next to the woman and put the bag down.  
"I figured you'd forget all about lunch." She said and opened the bag. "I brought you some of Granny's chicken soup and a sandwich." The waitress said and pulled said items out.  
"That sounds great right now." The woman sniffled a little and grabbed another tissue, blowing her nose.  
"I thought witches didn't get sick." Ruby smirked and Regina slapped her thigh with a chuckle.  
"We can still get sick." Regina complained and tossed the tissue in the bin she had put next to her on the floor which already had a good layer of tissues.  
"You know we have medicine now right..." Ruby chuckled a little and the Queen rolled her eyes.  
"You sound like Emma." She grumbled a little and moved to grab the cup of soup, prying the plastic from the top along with the lid. Ruby pulled a spoon out of the bag and handed it to the woman.  
"I'm just saying, it could help you with that cold."  
"I could also use magic to get rid of it or shave my legs for example, but I don't either and still torture myself by getting it waxed." The woman reasoned.  
"Medicine isn't magic." Ruby crossed her arms and watched as Regina slowly ate her soup, glad she was at least eating.

"Don't worry too much about it." Regina said softly and Ruby sighed, sliding her hand through Regina's unruly hair as she clearly didn't even bother to brush it.  
"Did you have breakfast at all?" Ruby asked while trying to straighten the woman's hair by raking her fingers through.  
"I only had a cup of coffee." The woman admitted softly.  
"When did you wake up?" The waitress asked and Regina looked at the clock in the bottom corner of her computer screen.  
"About an hour ago."  
"Well, at least you got some rest." Ruby chuckled and leaned down, kissing the top of the woman's head.

"This is the last time I'm working round the clock for some dumb event that wasn't even my idea to begin with." Regina complained and the younger woman chuckled.  
"The winter fair was a success though. If you didn't work so hard on it, it wouldn't have been as popular." She said and Regina looked up at her.  
"I suppose that's true... Still. Last time. I don't like getting sick because I'm not getting enough sleep." She groaned a little and Ruby nodded.  
"I'll be back on time so don't worry about dinner. I'll cook tonight." The young brunette said and Regina looked at her thankfully, sliding her hand gently over her thigh. Ruby leaned in to give the woman a kiss but Regina stopped her.  
"I don't want to get you sick too." She then turned her head and tapped her cheek. Ruby chuckled and kissed the woman's cheek gently.  
"Very well then Mrs. Swan-Mills~" She teased a little and got up. "Finish your lunch before you get back to work okay? I'll have Emma check up on you between her patrols!" She smirked and took the paper bag with her again.  
"Yes ma'am." Regina rolled her eyes a little but smiled. She liked the protective side of Ruby, even if the woman sometimes told her what to do, she didn't hate it.  
"I'll see ya later Gina."  
"Later Red." Regina shook her head and picked up the plastic cup and sipped the soup that way.

There was no way she wouldn't work  while having her lunch since she needed to read up on a few things. She heard the front door open and close again as Ruby left and smiled a little as she looked down at the cup of soup, momentarily forgetting about all the reading and instead just thinking about Ruby.

A couple weeks passed since the three of them talked about what they really wanted, and even if they were still sort of figuring it out, it was pretty clear they all wanted to be together. Regina had no issues with the idea of being in a polygamist relationship with her wife and Ruby. For Emma it was still a little strange at times, getting to be with both Regina and her best friend, but she did enjoy it. Most adjustment was for Ruby however since she went from being single to basically having two girlfriends with very different personalities, likes and dislikes. She was learning more and more about the two women while also having to hide the fact they were all dating.

That was the hardest thing for all of them, hiding the fact they were actually polygamists.

Regina finished the last of her soup and took a bite out of her sandwich as she grabbed her phone, unlocking it before opening the group app she was in with Emma and Ruby, taking a picture of the empty cup of soup to set the two women at ease. She didn't even include a message. Instead she flipped the camera and took a picture with the sandwich hanging out of her mouth. She figured it would suffice as proof of her finishing the meal. She put the phone away and went back to work for real this time.

Ruby took her phone out of her pocket as she felt it vibrate, laughing as she saw the second picture that popped up a few moments later.  
_'Dork.'_  She sent and went to the station with the paper bag. As she walked in there, she saw Emma talking to someone on the phone. The brunette put the bag down in front of the blonde who immediately looked inside what was for lunch today.

"Yes, I'll check up on it." It was silent again for a little while. Emma rolled her eyes and looked at Ruby with a look that said 'save me!' "No, I will come by later on my patrol. Yes, Mrs. Peterson... I have to go now, someone walked into the station. Bye Mrs. Peterson..." The woman quickly hung up and let her head fall on the desk.

"When will she realise that it's not random children that keep destroying her fence, but her own children..." Emma complained and Ruby chuckled.

"Well, forget about it for now, eat your lunch."  
"Did you swing by Regina?" The blonde asked as she reached into the bag and pulled out a cheese and bacon sandwich.  
"Yeah, of course I did... Check your phone." Ruby pulled a chair closer and sat down as Emma checked her messages, nearly choking on her sandwich as she saw the picture of Regina with the bread hanging out of her mouth.  
"So glamorous." Emma snorted and sent a message as well.  
_'It's a good look for you, you should go to work like that.'_  She then put her phone away and looked at Ruby. "Thanks for the lunch."  
"No problem~ So, what do you want for dinner tonight. I'm cooking."  
"Doesn't matter really." Emma shrugged, she had learned to eat what was served to her so she wasn't a picky eater.  
"Okay, I'll think of something at work then." The brunette chuckled.

Emma finished her sandwich and smiled.  
"That was great. Thanks for this." She said and rolled her chair over to Ruby and leaned in, kissing her softly. The brunette purred and kissed back gently.  
"You're welcome." She blushed a little as they parted the kiss. 

"How long do you have till you have to go back to work?" Emma asked and the brunette looked at her phone.  
"10 minutes or so..." She said and bit her lip. "Why?"

Emma got up and closed the door to her office and closed the blinds before pulling Ruby up out of the chair and putting her on the desk instead, grabbing her by the hips and kissing her softly again. Ruby chuckled a little as it was obvious what the blonde wanted. She kissed back softly and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her in closer, wrapping her legs around her waist.  
"Won't Regina get angry about this?" Ruby asked quickly and Emma smiled gently, looking into her eyes.  
"Regina would be more worried about getting us sick in the process. Besides, we can make it up to her." Emma slid her hands under the waitress' shirt and caressed her skin while moving to slide her hands inside of the woman's bra. Ruby curled her fingers into the back of the blonde's sweater and arched her back, pressing her chest firmer into Emma's hands. 

The blonde gently squeezed the woman's breasts and played with the sensitive nubs on them while kissing her deeply. Ruby slid her hands down Emma's body and grabbed her ass, squeezing it before giving it a playful slap. Emma grinned as she pulled back from the kiss and pulled Ruby off the desk, turning her around and making her lean on it. She pressed her front to the waitress' back and whispered into her ear.  
"Better be quiet just in case someone comes in here..." Emma popped the button on the woman's jeans and slid her hand inside the confinements. Ruby gasped as she felt the woman's hand slide down the front of her pants and over her panties. It was exciting to do something like this in such a public space as the sheriff's station, but also because they had to be quick or she would be late.

Emma wasn't surprised to feel a damp spot in the woman's panties and bit the shell of her ear.  
"Wet already~" She purred and slid the panties aside, carefully slipping her fingers between the wet folds, teasing the woman's clit with her thumb and sliding two fingers inside of the brunette. Ruby gasped as she felt the long fingers slip inside of her easily and the blush on her face thickened as Emma did this to her.  
"Em..."  
"Shh~" The blonde gently kissed over Ruby's neck and started thrusting her fingers while rubbing the sensitive clit. Ruby groaned and scratched her nails over the surface of the sheriff's desk, moving her hips in time with Emma's thrusting fingers. She never expected something like this would actually happen between the two of them, but now that it was, it was so erotic. The brunette bit her lip to keep herself from getting too loud as it felt so good. There was no denying it that Emma had done this before as Ruby got turned into a mess in mere minutes.

Emma wrapped her free arm around the woman's waist and held her close, reaching up to turn her face to her own, kissing the woman deeply as she noticed Ruby was getting closer judging from the velvety walls clenching around her fingers. It didn't take long before long and desperate moan escaped the brunette's lips, muffled by the hot kiss as their tongues rubbed together and Emma's fingers were buried deep inside of the waitress' hot and wet core. She slowly pulled back from the kiss and purred softly.  
"I wouldn't mind more of these lunches." The blonde pulled her hand back from the woman's pants and sucked her fingers clean. Ruby panted as she came down from her high and watched the woman suck on her wet fingers. She pulled the hand away from Emma's mouth before kissing her deeply. She was able to taste her own essence on the woman's lips and tongue before pulling back with a grin.  
"Next time, I'll just leave you the food after and start with this." She winked.

Ruby then caught a glance of the clock on the wall and quickly pieced herself together before giving Emma another peck on the lips.  
"I have to go. I'll see ya tonight~!" The woman ran out of the office to make her way back to Granny's dinner.

Emma laughed a little as the woman rushed out of the place and opened the blinds of her office casually before going back to work.


	8. Chapter 7

Regina made her way to the kitchen to go get some tea when Ruby came home. The older woman stopped and smiled as the waitress entered the mansion.  
"Hey there." The Queen purred and Ruby looked up.  
"Hey~ Looking a little better." She said and closed the door behind her before shrugging her coat off and hanging it up. She turned back to the other brunette and slipped her arms around her waist, pulling her into a warm embrace. Regina put her arms around the woman and kissed her cheek softly.  
"Welcome home." She said softly and smiled. "I was about to make some tea, want some?" She asked and Ruby nodded.  
"Yeah, I'd love some. It's really cold out today." She said and rubbed her hands a little as she pulled back from the hug.

Regina went into the kitchen and Ruby followed, moving to sit on a stool and watching as the Queen put a kettle on.  
"Perhaps you should run a bath, warm up a little before dinner." The woman suggested and Ruby smiled.  
"That does sound very nice." The waitress purred. Regina moved closer to the other brunette and winked at her.  
"If you want, I'll even join you." She said and got on the stool next to her. Ruby chuckled a little and leaned in.  
"Why not~" She said softly. The Mayor reached out and took the younger woman's hand in her own.  
"You keep an eye on the kettle, I'll go run us a bath." She purred and hopped off the stool again to go upstairs.

Ruby went to grab some mugs and once the water had boiled, she poured it into the teapot Regina had already prepared. She then poured the ready tea into the mugs and took them upstairs with her.

The waitress slowly padded through the bedroom and into the bathroom, setting the mugs down on the sink. Regina looked over her shoulder as she sat on the edge of the tub, smiling as she saw Ruby.  
"Brought the tea with me. Figured I might as well." She chuckled and turned to the other woman.  
"Tea and a bath, can't get much warmer than that."  
"There are ways." Ruby smirked and Regina smirked back even wider.  
"True." She winked and got up, slowly stripping off her two piece pyjamas, throwing it into the laundry basket. Ruby watched the woman closely as she stripped, observing the way her muscles moved, the curve of her back and ass as the woman bent over, how her fingers curled around the fabric of her panties, dragging them down her smooth skin.

Regina looked up at Ruby once she had taken her panties off, tossing them aside into the basket as well. Ruby inhaled sharply as she had momentarily forgotten how to breathe. A small smile graced the older woman's features as she looked away slightly and tucked her hair behind her ear. It was just a simple movement, but to Ruby, it was so beautiful as Regina stood before her, naked and vulnerable. In that moment, Ruby knew how lucky she was to be able to witness this.

The waitress got up and cupped Regina's cheek with one hand while wrapping the other around the woman's waist.  
"You're so beautiful..." It was a soft whisper. The older brunette put her hand over Ruby's that held her cheek. She looked up at the slightly taller woman and smiled lightly.  
"Thank you." She whispered back and bit her lip a little. Ruby leaned in to kiss the woman but Regina stopped her. "Not that I don't want to... Trust me, I want to. But I still have that cold. I don't want to get you sick." She said softly and Ruby sighed a little and leaned up, kissing the woman's forehead.   
"Fine." She said softly and chuckled. Regina looked at her apologetically before turning to the bathtub, turning tabs as it was finally full.

Ruby started undressing as Regina slid into the bath with a soft purr.  
"Feels good?" The waitress asked and the woman in the bath nodded.  
"Oh yes~ so relaxing." She looked at Ruby as the woman shed her bra and panties, just leaving them on the floor before moving to sit on the edge of the tub. The Queen slid forward a little and Ruby slid in behind her, wrapping her arms and legs around the smaller woman. Regina leaned back into Ruby's arms and put her hands on top of them as they slowly slid down and got comfortable in the hot water.  
"So nice..." The waitress sighed relaxed and closed her eyes for a moment. The Queen chuckled and nodded.  
"I love taking a bath, especially after a tough day."  
"We don't have a bath at home. This is the first time in... forever." Ruby chuckled as she really thought about it. Regina grinned.

"Well. Here we are, in bath, together." She said and rubbed the woman's arm gently.  
"Yeah~"

"Emma told me you brought her lunch as well." Regina chuckled.  
"Yes, I did..." Ruby bit her lip a little.  
"What's wrong?" The older woman frowned a little as she could hear the hesitation in Ruby's voice.  
"Well... Emma said you wouldn't mind, but..."  
"Oh, she told me what you two did~" Regina chuckled and slowly turned around in Ruby's hold, looking into her eyes. "She loves to do that to me too."

"The desk?" Ruby asked and the woman nodded before slowly resting her body on Ruby's.  
"Yes, the desk... The office chair, jail cell, interrogation room..." Regina kept going and laughed a little, making Ruby laugh as well.  
"Damn. Kinky." The woman smirked and the Queen nodded.  
"I don't think it should be a problem really, as long as we have fun with it?" She reasoned and Ruby bit her lip.  
"I just... I don't want to get between you two, doing things you might not agree with. But same with Emma... I..." The Mayor put her finger to Ruby's lips.  
"Relax." She said softly and smiled gently. "As long as we keep talking, it will be fine. If it makes you feel better, you can always inform the other if you had sex with one of us... But Emma might get jealous if we had fun and she wasn't able to join in." The woman laughed heartily and cupped Ruby's cheeks.  
"I just, I don't want to step on anyone's toes."  
"You won't. Feel free to have fun with Emma. You don't have to tell me. She will brag about it anyway." She bit her lip to hold back her laughter a little. "Besides, that woman sometimes is insatiable. You're helping more than hurting."

Ruby chuckled softly as Regina told her that, feeling a little better now that she talked it over with the woman.  
"Okay then... Thank you." Ruby said and the Queen shook her head.  
"Don't worry about it." She said and smiled brightly. Ruby slid her arms over the woman's back and pulled her closer, inadvertently pressing their breasts together. Regina bit her lip a little and the waitress looked deeply into her eyes. The attraction she felt towards the woman was just as strong as that first night the two of them connected, if not stronger.

The younger brunette slid her knee between the Queen's and gently nudged her core. Regina bit her lip and let her head drop a little, resting her forehead on the woman's chest, her hands holding onto Ruby's shoulders. The waitress slid her hands over the woman's back sensually, making her way down slowly and over the curve of her ass. Her fingers curled into the back of the woman's thighs and pulled her up a little. Regina lifted her head and looked at Ruby as their noses touched and breath mingled. The younger woman slid one hand between their bodies and gently over the Queen's core, rubbing the lower lips gingerly. She could feel the woman's grip on her shoulders tighten, her nails digging into the skin lightly. The waitress smiled a little as their eyes met while she slid her fingers carefully inside of Regina. The woman's face slowly filled with pleasure, her eyes getting dark with desire and need as she looked at the waitress under her. Ruby slowly thrusted her fingers inside of the woman and reached up to tilt the woman's head back, kissing over her neck, gently biting it.

Regina moaned softly as Ruby teased her like that. She moved her legs to straddle the younger woman, sitting in her lap and sitting up a little to make it easier. The younger brunette sat up as well and slid her free hand into the Queen's hair, pulling her head back gently, but also cradling her head. Regina slid her arms around the woman's shoulders, holding onto her as Ruby continued her way down the older woman's neck, leaving a mark at the nape of it.  
"Ruby..." It was a breathless moan as the Mayor felt the teeth and the sucking on her skin. She started to move her hips, meeting the woman's fingers, thrust for thrust.

Ruby pulled back a little and watched the woman in her lap closely as she moved sensually onto her fingers, clenching around them while gyrating her hips.  
"Jesus, you're so hot." She had said it before she really thought about it. Regina smirked a little and licked her lips sensually. She pushed against Ruby's shoulders and made her lie back. She pulled the woman's hand away from her core, missing her fingers immediately. Ruby was a little confused as the woman moved around a little, but she soon understood as their hot cores connected and the Queen's hips gyrated again, rubbing their sexes together. Regina lifted the woman's thigh and held onto it, kissing her knee softly before picking up the pace.

Hot moans filled the bathroom and echoed off the walls as they both desperately moved their hips, rocking their bodies together, making the water of the bath slosh over the edge.  
"Re- gi- nah~" Ruby moaned and reached out to the woman, cupping her breast and teasing her nipple. The Queen grinned a little and licked her lips before biting her lower lip. She reached down and teased Ruby's clit with her thumb as she kept moving. The long haired brunette groaned more and panted harshly. She moved to sit up a little and wrapped her arm around the woman's neck, pulling her down into a hot and sloppy kiss.

It didn't take long before both women were completely consumed by pleasure until it just became too much. Their moans mingled in the passionate kiss as they both came. Regina pulled back from the kiss and panted harshly while pulling Ruby up so she wouldn't submerge under the water. The waitress looked up at Regina and bit her lip before softly starting to laugh, her laughter growing louder over time. The Queen joined her and laughed as well, leaning down and resting her forehead against the younger woman's.

"That was something else..." Ruby said softly and cupped Regina's cheeks gently.

"It sure was." The Mayor smirked and slowly sat up a little. "We should probably get out of the bath though. The water is getting cold." She chuckled and the younger woman nodded.  
"Yeah..."

The women got out of the bath and rubbed themselves dry before putting on some comfortable clothes.  
"We completely forgot about our tea." Regina said as she brushed her hair and looked at the mugs of tea on the sink. Ruby looked at her and chuckled.

"I suppose we no longer need it to warm up." Regina looked back at the woman and nodded.  
"We found a better way."

Ruby and Regina made their way downstairs. The Queen carried the two cold mugs and followed the waitress to the kitchen as she was going to start on dinner. The front door opened and closed and soon enough Emma came around the corner and into the kitchen.

"Hey babes." She smiled and looked at the two of them in their house clothes and with wet hair. "Did I miss something?" She asked and sat down on a stool. Regina looked up and smirked at Ruby who just blushed and chuckled.

"I guess you can say that." The younger brunette chuckled and the Queen winked at Emma before putting the kettle on the stove again.  
"We decided the best way to warm up was by taking a bath." Regina leaned on the counter with her arms and looked over at Emma who slowly put two and two together.  
"And you didn't even invite me..." She pretended to be disappointed.  
"What did I tell you..." Regina looked at Ruby knowingly and kissed her cheek, making the younger woman laugh.  
"You were right..."


	9. Chapter 8

Ruby held the bag with lunch in one hand and had her other arm wrapped around Emma's shoulders as the woman pinned her against the bars of the jail cell, kissing her deeply. Both women moaned softly into the kiss while the blonde slid her hands over the waitress' sides, grabbing her hips and pulling them flush against her own.

Neither of them noticed the short, pixie haired woman entering the station, stopping in her tracks as she saw the two women kiss passionately.  
"Emma! Ruby?!" Snow yelled and the blonde pulled back, startled by the voice.  
"Mom?" Emma looked over her shoulder, and yes, there she was. Ruby hid her face in Emma's neck and was wishing for the ground to just open up and swallow her whole.  
"What the hell are you doing?! You're married!"  
"Mom, please don't..."  
"No Emma, you shouldn't! You're married to Regina. Hell, we may have had our differences, but she doesn't deserve this!" The woman motioned to the two women so closely together. "Ruby, you too should know better."

"No mom, you're not putting this on her." Emma moved over to her mother, but the woman took a step back, recoiling almost.  
"Lets see what Regina thinks about this, shall we?" Snow shook her head in unbelief and turned around, storming out of the station.

Emma looked at Ruby who looked dishevelled as she leaned against the bars of the cell, her eyes wet as she looked like she was about to cry, biting her lip.  
"Ruby..." Emma sighed and held the woman close. The waitress just stood there awkwardly and let her head fall onto the blonde's shoulder.

"Now what? The one thing we didn't want to happen, just happened."  
"Let me call Regina. If Snow is directly going to her, she should at least know what kind of shitstorm she's facing."

Ruby nodded slowly as Emma pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled her wife's number.  
 _"Hey Ducky, you don't usually call during the day."_ Regina picked up, the sound of paper being flipped in the background.  
"Babe, it's Snow... She walked in on us." Emma said and the sound of paper moving stopped. It fell silent.  
 _"How bad?"_  Regina slowly.  
"We were just kissing, but..."  
 _"It's Snow we're talking about."_ Regina reasoned. Emma could hear a commotion on the other side and looked at Ruby.  _"Emma, she's here. I'll call you back."_ And with that, Regina hung up.

"And?" Ruby asked and Emma rubbed her face.  
"Snow just got there, she will call back. I think for now, we should just go home and don't show our faces until Regina's handled this."  
"O-okay... I'll call Granny, tell her something came up."  
  


Regina got up and opened the door of her office, pulling the yelling Snow inside and saving her poor assistant the incoherent mess that came out of the woman's mouth. Regina slammed the door closed, making Snow jump a little.  
"Keep your voice down." Regina warned the woman using her Evil Queen tone and then pointed at the couch. Snow decided following orders might be better than to piss the woman off right now, so she went to sit down. When she wanted to speak up, Regina cut her off.

"I know." The Queen crossed her arms. Snow looked a little confused.  
"Regina... Emma and..."  
"I know." Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. "And Ruby."

It was silent for a while as the pixie-haired woman connected the dots.  
"But why?! Why would you do this. Isn't my daughter enough for you? Now you need an extra?" She asked incredulously and Regina did everything in her power not to get really pissed about that comment.  
"Ruby isn't an 'extra'." For emphasis the woman even put her hands up in quotation marks as she said the word. "We chose to include her, the both of us did." The woman slowly moved to sit down in a chair across from the disgruntled Snow.  
"But..." You could see Snow thinking, trying really hard to wrap her mind around this.

"Emma and I, we talked about it one night, wanting to try something else, something new." Regina didn't go too far into detail. "Eventually we decided that if this was happening, it would be with Ruby. After the fact, we also realised that this wasn't likely to be a one time thing. We enjoy each others presence and being together makes us happy." The Mayor managed to explain calmly and looked Snow in the eyes. "So, please, don't make a big deal out of this. We're still trying to figure out how this works exactly, so we'd appreciate it if you could actually keep this a secret,  _for once._ " Regina looked at the woman pointedly.

It was silent for a while longer before Snow slowly nodded.

"Okay..." She looked down at the hands in her lap, fidgeting a little.  
"Not even to David." Regina added.  
"I won't tell." Snow said and sighed. "It's just..."  
"Shocking?" The brunette asked and got up, walking over to her desk, opening a drawer with a secret stash of her apple cider.  
"To say the least..." The woman chuckled a little. Regina poured two glasses and took them with her, putting one in front her friend.  
"It's understandable." The Queen sat back down, this time next to Snow.  
"How do you two..." The woman bit her lip as she thought about how to put it. "Deal with the intimacy thing?" It was very soft as it came out of the woman's mouth, making Regina laugh a little.  
"The same way you and David do, we just have more  _choice._ " Regina said, quirking a brow at her own choice of words.  
"Won't someone feel left out?"  
"There is an upside to having two people you can ask for those things. Often it means you get double of what you want." Regina smirked and Snow blushed and looked at the glass sitting on the table, grabbing it and taking a big swig of it.

This weren't the usual topics she discussed with Regina, and she certainly didn't when it involved her own daughter.  
"Emma and I really enjoy being with Ruby. She stays with us most of the time and goes home in order to not let Granny get suspicious as well. We're not really sure what everyone will think when this comes out for real, but I'm guessing it will be a similar reaction to yours." The Queen sipped her drink.  
"Do you love her?" Snow asked all of a sudden. Regina looked at the woman over the edge of her glass, slowly bringing it down.

"I do, yes. Both of them."  
"Emma is my daughter and Ruby my friend. I don't want either of them to get hurt, not even you. That's why I came here."  
"I know. Emma called me."  
"I really got this all wrong, didn't I?" Snow bit her lip.  
"You didn't know. Everyone would be shocked to have found Emma with anyone else than her wife." Regina reasoned and shrugged a little.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. Now, if you're going to apologise to anyone, do it to my assistant who looked more than a little freaked out earlier. And don't forget about Emma and Ruby."  
"Yeah, I will."

"Why did you go to the station anyway?" Regina asked after finishing her glass of cider.  
"Right... David and I were planning to go on a date tonight, but the sitter cancelled on us last minute. I was wondering if you two could maybe watch Neal tonight." Snow nervously scratched her neck a little.  
"Sure, just drop him off on the way there. Ruby should be home on time tonight so she will definitely be home." Snow was a little taken aback by how easily these words came out of her friend's mouth. It was pretty obvious that they had been living together for a while like this.

"Just out of curiosity. How long..." Snow didn't finish the sentence but Regina knew what she was asking and chuckled.  
"About a month or so." She smiled and Snow nodded. She then remembered that one time in the diner with Ruby spacing out and looking troubled.  
"I see... I suppose it makes sense then." She said more to herself than the Queen so the woman just left her be.

"Not to be rude but, I'm going to have to kick you out now. I need to get my work done today. Can't be a proper aunt to Neal if I'm buried in work even at home." She smirked and Snow looked at the clock and gasped.  
"I'm sorry! I took a lot of your time, didn't I?" The woman shot up and straightened herself out. "Anyway, thanks in advance. I'll drop Neal off around dinner time."  
"Sure, no problem. I'll see you later." Regina went back to her desk and sat down. Snow nodded and left the office without another word.

Regina sighed as the door closed and looked at her phone. She picked up the device and called Emma. It didn't take long before the blonde answered.  
 _"And?"_  
"That... was a thing." The brunette leaned back in the chair and sighed. "But I think she's wise enough to keep her mouth shut about it."  
 _"How did she take it?"_  Ruby's voice sounded and Regina figured she was on speakerphone.  
"Well, she was surprised of course. But I think she sort of understands. Either way. turns out she just came to ask if we could watch Neal. I told her we would so expect him to be there at dinner."  
 _"I'll make something easy then."_  Ruby said, making the Mayor smile a little.  
"I'll try to be home a little earlier, might have to cut a few corners to make it happen." The woman looked at the paperwork on her desk and groaned.  
 _"Maybe just take some of it home with you, otherwise, tomorrow is another day."_  Emma reasoned and the woman nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, you're right." She sighed a little. "I'll see you two when I get home. Love you."  
 _"Love you too."_ The women said at the same time, making them chuckle. Regina then hung up and went back to work.

That evening. Snow eventually came by again to pick Neal up after her date with David. He was sitting in the car as the woman rang the bell. Ruby opened the door and looked at her friend a little nervously still.  
"Hey." Snow said softly and shuffled around a little. "Again. I'm sorry... About earlier today." She said and Ruby shook her head.  
"It's okay..." She moved aside so the woman could come in. Regina came down the stairs with Neal in her arms, sleeping. Snow smiled as she watched the woman with her son.  
"He was very good." The brunette smiled and slowly handed the boy over to the pixie haired woman. "Cleared his plate and slept on time." She said and Snow chuckled.  
"Do you miss it?" She asked and Regina knew what she meant. The woman chuckled a little and bit her lip.

"Sometimes. By now, Henry could probably carry  _me_  on his hip." She laughed softly and Snow looked amused.  
"I'm sure he could..." She said and took Neal's jacket as Ruby handed it to her. Regina helped Snow putting it on the boy.  
"But, having an adult as a child is also nice. He can babysit himself at least." She chuckled and looked at Ruby meaningfully. Snow shook her head as she knew where this went.  
"Can you say hi to Emma for me when she comes back?" The woman asked and Ruby and Regina nodded.  
"Of course." Ruby said and Snow smiled before moving to leave.

"I'll see you two later." She said and waved before making her way out of the door. Ruby and Regina waved back before closing the door.

"Wine?" Regina asked and Ruby groaned.

"Make it whiskey."  
"Deal."

The women turned to go to the living room. Ruby let herself fall onto the couch and Regina poured them a little something, leaning over the back of the couch and handing her her drink.  
"Here you are."  
"Thank you."  
"I'm glad she didn't make it more awkward than it already is." Regina said and moved to sit at Ruby's feet. The woman put them in Regina's lap and nodded.  
"Lets hope it stays that way. I don't want people staring at me at the diner."  
"I thought you were used to that~" Regina smirked a little as she could clearly remember the miniskirts the woman wore.

"That was different!" Ruby gasped and playfully nudged the woman's side with her foot. Regina giggled a little.  
"Is it... Is it really?"


	10. Chapter 9

Ruby had already gone up to bed as she was tired from the eventful day, but Regina stayed behind downstairs as she waited for Emma to come back from her late shift at the station. She was lying on the couch with a blanket over her legs and a book in her hand. She had already drifted off while waiting for the blonde, so she never noticed the door opening and closing.

Emma saw the light in the living room was on, so she went to check it out only to find Regina asleep on the couch, the book just barely being held up by the woman's hand. She carefully removed the precariously placed object before it would fall in her wife's face. Emma leaned down and kissed the woman's forehead.

"Regina?" She whispered and the woman stirred a little, her eyes fluttering open.

"Hey..." The woman rubbed her eyes and the blonde chuckled.

"Were you waiting for me?"  
"Yes, I must have dozed off." The Mayor said and smiled a little.  
"I saw, you were reading hmm?" The blonde turned to the book she had put on the table.  
"I didn't know what time you'd be home so."  
"It's a little after 2." Emma said. Regina curled her fingers around the collar of the woman's shirt and pulled her down for a kiss.  
"Welcome home." She whispered as they parted. The blonde smiled and slid her hand through the woman's hair.  
"Thanks." She got up and took the woman's hand. "Come on, lets go to bed."

Regina sat up slowly and nodded. Emma pulled the woman up on her feet and guided her up to the bedroom where they found Ruby in the middle of the bed, sleeping tightly. Regina crawled in bed with the woman, wrapping her arms around the younger brunette and kissing her cheek before putting her own head on the pillow. The blonde shed her clothes and got in behind Regina, wrapping her arms around her waist and placing a gentle kiss on the woman's shoulder, falling asleep like that not much later.

Ruby had to wake up early to go to work again, leaving Emma and Regina alone in the bed. Seeing Emma had a late shift she didn't have to work today and the Mayor refused to work in the weekends after finding out that outside of Storybrooke, politicians only worked from 9 to 5 during weekdays. 'Living the easy life' She dubbed it.

When Regina woke up, she could hear it was pouring rain outside. She looked at the window and saw the wet trails dripping down the glass. She rubbed her eyes a little before looking at Emma who was now in her arms. She smiled a little and nuzzled into the blonde's hair, kissing the top of her head. The brunette closed her eyes again and let herself drift off again, listening to the pitter patter of the rain against the glass. She wrapped her arms a little tighter around her wife and let out a relaxed sigh.

Emma stirred after a while, her eyes cracking open and taking a deep breath. She leaned in and kissed the woman's neck, sliding her hands over her wife's back and holding onto her a little tighter. She rolled the woman onto her back and moved around until she could properly kiss the woman. Regina purred a little but didn't wake up from it, so Emma decided to get a little adventurous with it, sliding her hand down the woman's body, unbuttoning the top she was wearing and leaning down to suck a nipple into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue and teeth. Regina groaned softly and slowly slid her hand into the blonde mess of hair.  
"Emma..." She whined a little as she cracked her eyes open, looking down at the blonde tease. Emma smirked a little and kept sucking on the woman's nipple while sliding her hand down between the woman's legs, rubbing over the fabric of her pyjama pants.  
"Yes babe?" The blonde asked with a little grin. Regina sat up a little and pulled Emma up, gently tugging on her hair, letting her know what she wanted. They kissed deeply and purred into the kiss.

"Morning." Emma said after she pulled back from the kiss. The Queen groaned a little and licked her lips.

"Morning." The woman repeated and pushed Emma on her back, pinning her wrists down onto the mattress while straddling the woman. Her PJ top was hanging open, showing her wonderful breasts to the blonde underneath her who licked her lips at the sight.  
"You look so hot even with bed hair." Emma said and Regina smirked.

"It's about to get much hotter here." She purred and sat up in Emma's lap, releasing the woman's wrists, trusting that the woman got the hint of not using them. The Queen bit her lower lip and looked down at her wife with a sexy gaze as she slid her hands down her own body, teasing her breasts a little before moving them down further, slowly, every so slowly to Emma as she watched one of her wife's hands disappear into the bottom of her PJs. She swallowed hard as she knew exactly where that hand ended up going as Regina's face contorted in pleasure, her eyes sliding closed and a soft moan leaving her lips as the woman was touching herself on top of Emma. The blonde grabbed the woman's hips and groaned a little as she watched the woman rock onto her own fingers.

"Fuck... Gina." The Sheriff complained and wanted to sit up, but Regina quickly pushed her down again, planting her hand firmly on the woman's chest, lifting her own hips to get better access as she slid her fingers inside of herself, a louder moan spilling over her lips as she thrusted her fingers into her hot and sopping wet core.

"Mmmm~" Regina purred and rocked her hips, picking up the pace while looking deeply into Emma's eyes. The blonde couldn't tear her gaze from her incredibly erotic wife, rubbing her hands gently over the woman's thighs, holding onto them.  
"Fuck..." She complained as the woman licked her lips sensually. Emma could feel herself getting incredibly wet, watching how Regina pleasured herself on top of her. Regina leaned down slowly and whispered into Emma's ear hotly.  
"I'm going to fuck myself until I cum and you're going to watch me."

Emma moaned loudly and panted hotly, sliding her hands down her own body and slipping them into her panties to tease herself. Regina slowed down the pace a little, letting Emma catch up to her as the blonde teased herself too, admiring as her face flooded with pleasure as well when she started to touch herself.

Soon enough, they were both panting and moaning hotly, getting closer and closer to their orgasm. Regina slid a third finger inside of herself, groaning loudly while using her palm to teasingly rub her clit. She knew she wasn't going to last long like this, especially seeing her wife so hot and bothered as she drove her fingers deeply inside of her needy body, rubbing her clit at the same time. The Queen could feel the woman's erratic breathing as her hand was still on the woman's chest, feeling it rise and fall repeatedly in quick succession.

Regina bit her lip and let out a shaky breath.

"I'm going to cum Emma..." She whined a little and the blonde nodded.  
"Me too..." It was a breathless moan. And sure enough, not long after, both women toppled over that delicious edge, cumming hard. Regina moaned hotly and tossed her head back, her back arching before she collapsed on top of Emma, shaking a little. Emma arched of the bed and groaned loudly, panting in the aftermath. She nuzzled into Regina's neck as they both came down from their high and closed her eyes.

The brunette slowly moved till she could properly kiss her wife, sharing a passionate and slow kiss. Emma wrapped her arms around the woman and held her tightly to her body, wanting her close.  
"You're such a little minx sometimes." She whined a little but smiled as well.

"You enjoy it." Regina smirked mischievously  and Emma nodded.

"I do." The blonde giggled.

Regina rolled off of Emma and just snuggled up to her side, wrapping her arms around the woman, resting her head on the woman's shoulder.

"I love you." The blonde said and kissed the top of Regina's head. The woman looked up and smiled.  
"I love you too."

It was silent for a while as they just stared into each others eyes comfortably.  
"So, what should we do today?" Regina asked after a while. Emma shrugged a little.  
"We could go on one of the trails through the forest. We haven't done that in a long time." The blonde suggested and the brunette nodded.  
"That actually sounds nice." She smiled. Emma knew very well about Regina's affinity with the forest and nature in general, even if she didn't get to spend much time in it because she was usually stuck in her office. The blonde sat up a little and kissed Regina.

"I'm going to get a shower, why don't we grab breakfast at Granny's, say hi to Rubes and go to the trail after that." Regina smiled and nodded.  
"Okay, lets get up then."

After the two women got ready and took their car down to Granny's diner, they walked in and waved at their girlfriend who suddenly had an even larger smile on her face than before.  
"Good morning, Em, Gina." She said and the two women sat down.  
"Morning Rubes."  
"Morning Ruby."  
"The usual?" The young woman asked while leaning over the counter.  
"Always." Emma chuckled and Regina smirked.

"Though, make it an extra large coffee for me."  
"How about I just get you 2 cups." The young brunette grinned a little.  
"Or that." Regina shook her head a little as Ruby wrote down the order and passed it on to Granny in the kitchen.

"Any plans for today while I'm stuck here?" Ruby pulled up a chair after rounding the counter and joining the couple at the table.  
"We were planning to go up to the forest, follow one of the trails." Regina said with a smile.

"Aren't you two lucky... I have to be here till close and you two get to go on a date." Ruby pouted a little, which Emma thought was incredibly cute. "But... you should probably bring lunch too." The waitress tilted her head.  
"Or, we could be back in time for lunch." Emma leaned forward and winked. Regina caught onto Emma's plan very quickly and grinned.  
"Granny's bed and lunch then." She said softly and Ruby blushed.  
"Plenty of free rooms." She reasoned and looked at the two women with a glint in her eyes that told them all they needed to know about what was going to happen later.

After their breakfast, Regina and Emma drove over to the forest and parked the car before going on the trail. Since it was rather chilly, their were both sporting thick winter coats and a scarf. The blonde even wore a hat and gloves. After a while, Regina's hands were freezing so they decided to share the gloves and hold each others hand to keep warm, sticking it into the blonde's pocket.

The women both smiled as they walked so closely and enjoyed the crisp winter air as they made their way through the incredibly quiet forest. Emma gently squeezed Regina's hand and Regina squeezed back. Their silent way of saying 'I love you'.


	11. Chapter 10

It was Sunday morning. Regina was casually lying on the couch in the living room, still wearing her pyjamas and reading an old book. Ruby came down the stairs, yawning a little as she padded into the kitchen and went to get some coffee. She made her way to the living room as well and smiled as she looked at Regina's face of pure concentration.

"What are you reading?" Ruby's voice startled the woman a little. Regina chuckled as she saw the waitress standing there, leaning against the door frame while blowing on her cup of coffee.

"Good morning." The woman said and patted the couch, telling Ruby to join her. "I'm reading one of my mother's old books." The young brunette joined Regina and looked at the leather binding of the book.  
"Old is an understatement." She said and the Queen smirked a little.  
"Who knows how old that woman really was." She joked and Ruby snorted.  
"So, what is it about?" She asked considering it wasn't like a regular book with a title. It was just a blank leather book with elegant carving.  
"It's a book filled with spells and some of her documentation on experiments with magic that she did."

"Your mom actually wrote it?" The young woman asked and Regina nodded. Handing the book to Ruby. It was all in an old language that hadn't been used in a very long time so she knew the woman wouldn't be able to actually read it. The waitress looked at the scribbles and chuckled.

"If I didn't know about magic and ancient languages. I would have guessed this was chicken scratch." She handed the book back to her girlfriend and sipped her coffee.  
"It sort of is though. Her handwriting is terribly messy." Regina chuckled and put the book aside. 

"What time is it anyway?" She asked and stretched a little.  
"It's a little past nine." Ruby said softly. "You woke up early, didn't you? I felt you leave the bed, I just fall asleep after..." Regina smiled apologetically as the woman told her.  
"I was having one of those dreams again." She simply said and Ruby nodded. She understood more than anyone of how the past can still haunt you.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked and sipped her cup carefully.  
"Not really." Regina said and wrung her hands a little. She looked up at Ruby. "Not that I don't trust you. I just..." She bit her lip and thought about how to phrase it. "I don't want you to pity me."  
"Have you eaten your own boyfriend?" Ruby asked and Regina shook her head.  
"I have." Ruby said and the woman was a little taken aback.  
"I didn't always have control over my transformation to werewolf. Snow and I went to track the beast down. We thought it was my boyfriend. But we were wrong, terribly wrong. We had him chained to a tree and there was no way for him to run away once I changed."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Regina said and gently put her hand on Ruby's arm.  
"Not many people do, and I'd like to keep it that way. But, I sometimes still see his face, his mangled body." She explained and the Queen nodded.  
"I can understand that all too well." She said and took the mug from Ruby, sipping it before putting it on the coffee table next to the book. She pulled the waitress closer and moved to properly lie down with the woman, pulling the blanket over the both of them.  
"It was my wedding night. I had every intention of not consumating that marriage no matter the cost. Sadly, he was thinking about the exact opposite. It was horrible. He wouldn't stop no matter how hard I begged him not to. After that I vowed that I wouldn't let anyone ever hurt me like he did."  
"Snow's father?" Ruby asked carefully and the woman nodded slowly. "Was that why..?" The waitress asked carefully.  
"I had him killed? It was one of the reasons. Yes. A painful death like the painful memory he gave me."  
"I suppose he had it coming then." It was silent for a while.

"I don't blame Snow for having such a terrible father. I never did tell her what he did to me, till this day, she has no clue what hell he put me through. I don't plan on ever telling her either, so, if you could just keep it between us." Regina looked down at the woman in her arms. Ruby looked up and nodded.  
"I can keep a secret. Unlike her." She smirked a little and Regina laughed softly.

"I have to commend her for not telling everyone in town you're part of the marriage now."  
"I suppose that  _is_  true." She thought about it for a moment. "Quite a feat for blab-mouth Snow."  
"That's a pretty good nickname." The Queen laughed and leaned down, kissing Ruby softly.

"What are you two girls gossiping about?" Emma entered the living room sporting a hoodie and jogging pants with her hair up in a high messy bun. She leaned over the couch and kissed both women gently.   
"Snow's inability to keep a secret. Though, we were commending her on keeping ours."  
"Yeah, mom's more concerned about what the whole town will think of her daughter and choice in friends right now."  
"I guess it's one reason to keep quiet about it." Ruby said and Regina snorted.

"Image is everything in a small town."

"I guess..." Emma didn't really give a damn and she made it obvious. "Want some coffee?" She asked and Regina nodded.  
"Please."  
"I still have mine." Ruby said and the blonde went to the kitchen. After she was gone, the waitress looked up at the other brunette.  
"Have you ever told Emma?" She asked softly and the Queen nodded slowly.  
"Yes, I have. If I didn't kill the guy, she would have. She was so angry when she heard about it, she was ready to raise the dead just to murder the guy for good measure."  
"That does sound like Emma." Ruby chuckled and reached over the woman to grab her coffee, taking a sip.  
"We just don't bring it up much because I hate going back to the past."  
"There is no future in the past." Ruby said and smiled slightly. The older woman nodded and smiled back.  
"Exactly."

Emma came back with two steaming cups of coffee and put them down on the coffee table. She went to sit in front of the couch, on top of a pillow she threw on the floor and grabbed a remote, turning on the TV. She switched the channel until the PlayStation logo came into view.  
"Want to kick some butt?" Emma held out the controller to Regina.

The blonde may have slept in like crazy, but she had been well aware of Regina leaving the bed after another one of her nightmares that still haunted her. She also knew the woman didn't like to talk about it, but she found that letting the woman release her frustrations in Soul Calibur worked miracles instead of talking about it.

"You bet." Regina took the controller, one arm free and the other wrapped around Ruby.  
"I didn't know you like these kind of things." The waitress quirked a brow as she watched the screen and how fast the woman got through the menus of the game to start a fight.  
"Well, I gave Henry one of these things when he was still growing up. We played puzzle games and strategy games together at times. Sometimes I would play by myself to pass the time when he was asleep." She explained and pressed start.

The woman had picked a character called Tira who uses a ringblade to fight. Not only did she look like a crazy lady, she talked like one too which Ruby found interesting.

 _"It's gonna be fun to watch you grovel."_  The character said and her opponent did something similar before the fight actually begun. Regina just went all in, pressing buttons in quick succession and Ruby watched in awe as she watched the opponent's hp go down faster than she could blink. Not only did the woman play games, she was good at it too. Emma looked and Ruby and chuckled. She could tell what the woman was thinking.  
"She's only any good at this character. She can't play the others for shit." Emma grinned.  
"Shut up." Regina said and her character suddenly shouted  _"GENOCIDE!"_  before some flashy combo went off and her opponent got killed ruthlessly. "I like to play with this character because she's relatable." The Queen murmured. Her character giggled and went  _"I'm gonna sit right here and watch you bleed out."_  
"Only you could think a crazy girl with a split personality that's dark sided is relatable." Emma smirked.

"Oh boohoo. You prefer useless Pyrra."  
"She's not useless."  
"All she does is whine that she doesn't want to get killed and she doesn't want to fight."

The blonde and older brunette bickered and Ruby just watched.  
"This is actually happening... You two are bickering over a game." The waitress laughed a little and Regina just tossed the controller back to Emma.  
"I'm still right." The Queen said and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Queen." The blonde shook her head a little and played a round as well. Regina grabbed her coffee which had cooled down a little and sipped it.

"So, you two go for walks, play games, bicker. What else you do for fun?" Ruby asked with a laugh.  
Regina shrugged.  
"I tend to read a lot, Emma watches movies and series or plays some games. We both do different things to entertain ourselves but we watch things together on Netflix or go out and have fun. Like when we went to the Rabbithole." The woman smiled and winked, referring to their first night together as a threesome. The waitress blushed a little and bit her lip.  
"I can remember that night clearly, even if I had plenty of drinks."  
"I don't think any of us could have forgotten that, no matter the amount of alcohol." Emma smirked and turned the game off when she was done with it.

"Why don't we go do something together, the three of us. Something to bond a little more." Regina reasoned.

"Sex?" Emma wriggled her eyebrows and the Queen rolled her eyes.  
"I don't think that's what Regina meant." Ruby shoved Emma over by pushing her shoulder. The blonde laughed and slowly sat up again.  
"Well, it was just a suggestion."  
"We get plenty of that action going..." Regina said and thought about it for a while.

"I have an idea..." Regina said after a while.  
"What is your brilliant idea?" Emma asked.

"I still have those apples lying around. They're not going to be great to eat, but they're perfect for apple pie."  
"Baking... that's your amazing plan." The blonde said.  
"You get to cut the apples." Ruby said and chuckled as she and Regina knew what a tragic mess she is in the kitchen. Emma rolled her eyes.  
"Fine, lets go make some apple pie then, but I get to eat the first piece."  
"We will see about that." Regina smirked and looked at the waitress.

They all got up and brought their mugs along to the kitchen to start making apple pie.  
"You realise this will be our breakfast." Emma then said and Regina shrugged.  
"We could spice it up with some ice cream." She said, making it even more of a sinful meal.  
"I love pie a la mode." Ruby said and helped Regina with peeling the apples.

The women worked diligently to make the apple pie. Ruby finished peeling the apples while Regina made the piecrust and everything and Emma cut the apples into pieces. Once everything was ready they put it all together and put the pie in the oven.

"Now we wait." Regina set a timer and sat down with the two women at the kitchen table.  
"Seeing we can't spend all day baking a crap load of pies. What will we do when it's done?" Emma chuckled.

"We could brave the cold and go to the beach." Ruby said and slowly leaned on the table.  
"I don't mind going for another walk." Emma said and Regina shrugged.  
"Sure, why not. Afterwards we can warm up with some hot chocolate~ and I should have something alcoholic that I can put in there." She winked.

"Looks like we have a plan then!" Ruby smiled.


	12. Chapter 11

Ruby was sitting on the dinner table, kissing Emma who was between her legs, her arms wrapped around the woman's waist while Regina was behind the blonde, kissing over her neck and sliding her hands under the woman's sweater. Ruby eventually pulled back from the kiss with Emma and leaned over the woman's shoulder, capturing Regina's lips.

"Holy shit." Accompanied by a loud thud of something fall made the women's heads turn to look at the kitchen entrance where Henry was now awkwardly scratching behind his ear and his face flushed. "I'm sorry, I should have called before coming home unannounced." He moved to turn away, but once Regina finally overcame the initial shock of Henry being there, she quickly ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Henry! You're back."  
"I did say I'd come home for Thanksgiving." The boy said and hugged his mother. Emma soon joined the two of them, hugging both of them together.  
"Welcome home, kid." She said. Henry was a bit confused because he was convinced that he interrupted something crazy his parents were about to do, but they didn't seem bothered at all.  
"Not to ruin the moment, but weren't you guys up to something..." He asked carefully and Regina looked from the boy to Emma and then to Ruby.

"We should probably talk." The blonde said and the waitress slid off the table.

"Coffee?" She asked and everyone nodded.

Henry watched as everything went on like nothing happened. He saw how Ruby was able to make the coffee the way his mom likes it best. She knew where everything was in the kitchen and seemed to be right at home in the mansion. The young adult sat down at the table with his mothers and eventually Ruby joined them after setting the cups of coffee down.  
"So, what's going on?" He asked and Regina bit her lip, a little nervous about telling her son exactly what his moms are up to when he's gone. Emma rolled her eyes at her wife, which she saw and earned her a kick under the table. Emma winced and Ruby chuckled a little but was quickly shut up by everyone's stares.  
"Just tell him." Ruby shrugged and Regina sighed.  
"Okay so..." She started and wrung her hands a little. "Emma and I invited Ruby to be part of our relationship."

The news was a little surprising to the boy, but he didn't look bothered by it.  
"So, this is a permanent thing?" He asked and motioned at the three of them.  
"I stay here most of the time. I go home at times to appease Granny and so people won't get too suspicious." The waitress said.  
"So no one  know yet..." Henry reasoned.  
"Snow does." Emma snorted. "She got a face full of Ruby and me."  
"And she didn't tell the whole town yet?" The boy sounded honestly surprised which made the women laugh.  
"We're still amazed." Ruby shrugged a little.  
"So, what happened here..?" He pointed to the table they sat at.  
"Happens more often." Emma finished and got another kick from Regina.  
"Should I be worried about touching flat surfaces?" Henry smirked mischievously and the Queen blushed.

"Absolutely not!"  
"She cleans them meticulously." Ruby teased and Henry snorted as he watched his mom slap Ruby's arm repeatedly, making the waitress laugh.  
"I give~ I surrender!"

"I swear, this is the last thing I expected to come home to..." Henry said and shook his head a little, but he could tell the women were content in their situation and frankly, quite happy.

"So, you're not mad... disgusted, otherwise inclined to hate us for life?" Emma asked and the young adult shook his head.  
"No." He leaned back. "Don't get me wrong. It's weird... a little. But I can tell you're happy the way you are. Why would I oppose your happiness?" The boy's words made Regina tear up a little. The fact he was so open to it and actually approved really moved her. "Oh here we go. The waterworks." The young man chuckled and Regina slapped his arm before hugging him tightly.

"Not to be a brat, but can I maybe get something to eat? I drove here straight after classes and haven't eaten since."  
"You sound like your mother..." Regina snorted and got up to whip something up for the boy.  
"Well, he is my son..." Emma chuckled and the Queen rolled her eyes.  
"So, how's college?" Ruby leaned forward and asked the boy.  
"It's fine. Getting decent grades so far, made a few friends. The usual college stuff." He smirked at the last part.  
"You better not get yourself in any trouble, kid." Emma said and Henry chuckled.  
"I'm doing okay~"  
"What about a girlfriend?" Ruby winked.  
"Just because I'm in college, I have to have a girlfriend?" He asked and Emma tilted her head in question. "Yes... I do have one."  
"Do tell." The blonde smirked.  
"Uuhm, she's about mom's height, without the heels." He specified and chuckled. "Long brown hair, bit curly. Slightly tanned, nice endowments."  
"Oh come on, you have to have a picture of her." Ruby said and Henry rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone and showing them a picture of the girl.  
"Her name is Elisabeth, but we all call her Liz or Lizzie." He said. Regina came over to look at the picture as well and then looked at Emma with a strange look.

The girl basically looked like a younger version of Regina, just slightly different facial features.  
"Like you said... He's my son." Emma whispered to the older brunette as she passed by to get another cup of coffee after finishing hers.

"She's cute." Ruby said and handed the phone back to Henry. "So, how long have you two been dating?"  
"Since a couple months now."  
"You have only been in college for a couple months." Regina said and Henry grinned.  
"We hit it off really fast after meeting. It just kinda clicked. She's smart and nerdy and I like that~"  
"That's not the only thing you like." Emma chuckled as she had seen the rest of the girl and gave Henry a knowing look.  
"You're right, it's not." He smirked back cockily.  
"Okay... That's enough." Regina rolled her eyes. "Just, keep it safe." She said and looked at the boy pointedly. She wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what goes on in college. She had read up on it extensively so she wouldn't be too surprised.  
"Don't worry mom." He said and put his phone away.

Regina returned to the stove and finished what she was making before serving it to Henry.  
"Here you go." She said and Henry smiled.  
"Thanks." He took the fork and dug into the pasta his mother gave him.  
  


As it was already pretty late when Henry had come home and the Sheriff and waitress both had gotten up early that morning, that the two of them went to bed so they would be rested for Thanksgiving, leaving Henry and Regina to talk a little longer.

Henry was sitting on the couch, his mother resting against him and tucked under his arm.  
"You have to stop growing." Regina complained a little and Henry laughed softly.  
"Why? I quite like being tall." He said and the woman pouted a little.  
"I remember when you were just a baby. I would carry you everywhere." She said and chuckled. "Even when you were five you still wanted to sit on my shoulders or get piggyback rides."  
"I could give  _you_  piggyback rides now." He said and smirked. "I've been working out, so carrying you should be easy." He reasoned and Regina just held onto the boy's arm a little tighter. She could tell he had been working out as he got a bit more bulky than he used to be.  
"I don't need piggyback rides. I'm a Queen, I ride horses and cars."  
"And women." Henry smirked widely, teasing his mother. Regina gasped and elbowed him.  
"I don't want to hear that kind of language from you.  
"Mom, I'm 20. Give me a break. I know what happens in that bedroom. I've walked in on you and Emma more times than I'd like to remember, but I know what sex is and how it works."  
"So it would seem." Regina cocked a brow.  
"Lizzie never complained about my performance." He chuckled.  
"Okay, that's more than enough." The woman said and just moved to hug her son more properly.

"Since when did you get so smug and sassy anyway." She asked and looked up at the young adult.  
"Are you kidding me?" He looked down at his mother.  
"Fair enough." She got the point and hid her face, laughing softly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? About the whole... What the hell do you even call it?" The boy said and Regina shrugged.  
"I don't really have a good reason." She said and looked at him. "Maybe because I didn't want you to judge it from afar, thinking about it, letting it fester and get blown out of proportion like these things usually are." The brunette said softly.  
"I suppose it makes sense in a weird way."  
"You really don't mind what we're doing?" Regina asked and her son shook his head.  
"No, I don't. It's getting used to, sure, but I don't mind. As long as it makes you all happy." He said and squeezed his mom around the shoulders. "Just, try to stay away from the flat surfaces while I'm around." He smirked. Regina then had quite enough of his jokes so she smirked back.  
"Who says it has to be flat, or a surface. It's not just tables and beds but doors and walls as well." She shot back.  
"Jesus, mom... No."  
"Not just in this house." She continued and Henry shook his head.  
"No mom, stop."  
"Then you stop making sex jokes." She grinned.  
"Fine. Just don't put anymore images in my head. I thought ma was the terrible one..." Henry groaned and Regina smirked victoriously.  
"Good to know I can still embarrass you."

It was silent between them, but a comfortable silence as Regina was just really glad to have her son back in her arms. A few months ago when she waved him goodbye as he drove off for college, it had been hard for her, missing him terribly. It was one of the reasons she got drunk with Emma and ended up here.  
"I missed you." She said and yawned a little.  
"I missed you too mom. It's so weird out there when you're used to being chased around, things exploding, magic everywhere, demons flying. There two people get in a car crash and the whole media is full of it."  
"It's a good thing, can't really have our secret out there."  
"No, but it's pretty boring out there compared to here. Out there if I do a bad thing they send me to the principles office. Here if you do a bad thing, you're dodging fireballs." He said and Regina gasped.  
"I've never thrown fireballs at you!"  
"No, but you get what I mean." He said and shrugged. "Here things are more intense for a quaint little town."  
"It has been quiet for a while now. Not that I'm complaining. Finally, property value is going up again and we're even breathing some new life into older buildings, renewing roads and all that." She said and yawned again.  
"Maybe you should go to bed." Henry said and Regina complained.  
"How are you not tired yet?" She asked and the young adult snorted.  
"I'm 20, I live by night and sleep all day. I'm in college remember." He moved around and got up, carrying his mother on his hip like it was nothing.

"What are you doing?" She asked and laughed a little as it was a bit strange, being carried like a little kid by your own son.  
"Taking you to bed."  
"You're not carrying me up the stairs!" She said and Henry shushed her.  
"Don't wake the others. We don't have a decent gym here so this is the closest thing to a work out I'm getting all week."  
"You could go running with Emma and Ruby." She said as the boy slowly got her up the stairs safely.  
"I could." He said softly and slowly put the woman down in front of her bedroom door. "Either way, you've always taken care of me when I was little. It's about time I return the favour." He smiled gently and Regina's eyes watered up again. "No... Please don't cry." He said as he saw the woman's eyes water in the dim light and hugged his mother tightly. The brunette hugged back and held onto her son.  
"It's just so sweet." She whimpered and Henry chuckled.  
"We might not always have seen eye to eye when I was little and naive, but I love you mom."  
"I love you too Henry." She smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Good night." He said softly and slowly let go of the woman before going to his own bedroom. Regina disappeared into her own and crawled into bed with the two ladies, feeling like the luckiest woman on earth right now.  
  



	13. Chapter 12

Emma woke up with two women in her arms. She smiled as they had both snuggled up to her sides during the night. She never heard Regina come to bed, so she figured she was already long gone by the time her wife joined them. The blonde gently slid her hand over Ruby's back and Regina's stomach as her wife was lying with her back against her side. Emma leaned over and gently kissed the back of her wife's neck and then turned to kiss Ruby's forehead.

She was, in a sense, trapped between the two women, but she didn't mind it as she was surrounded by warmth and comfort. She watched closely as Ruby was slowly waking up as well. The way she stirred slightly, her eyes moving behind her lids for a moment before they fluttered open and the woman was looking straight at her with a sleepy look. Emma smiled and leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips. The young brunette purred and wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde, closing her eyes. She pulled back from the kiss after a few moments and looked at Emma with a bright smile.

"I love waking up like this." She said softly and Emma chuckled.  
"Me too." She whispered and kissed the woman again.   
"Gina still sleeping?" She asked and the blonde nodded slowly in response. "Guess she made it pretty late then." The woman giggled and leaned up a little, resting her chin on Emma's chest before reaching over and gently sliding her hand over Regina's side down to her hip. The blonde watched closely how Ruby tenderly caressed the woman's side. Emma gently kept rubbing Regina's stomach and kissed the back of her neck again. The blonde smiled and turned back to Ruby.  
"We should probably let her sleep a little longer." Emma said and Ruby nodded.  
"Why don't I go and make us some coffee and prepare breakfast."  
"Sure, I'll come with you. Let me just free my arm from my dear wife." The blonde chuckled softly and Ruby moved to sit up carefully, getting out of bed only to move to the other side. She carefully rolled Regina slightly so Emma could pull her arm free. The young brunette gently tucked the woman in as Emma got out of bed and kissed the woman's forehead before leaving her to sleep a little longer.

Emma took Ruby's hand as they went downstairs together. The blonde went to make coffee and the waitress took a look around in the cabinets and decided eggs and bacon with toast would be nice. It didn't take long after the scent of bacon filled the house that Henry came down and joined the women in the kitchen.  
"Good morning~" He said and Ruby smiled.  
"Morning Henry."

"Morning kid." Emma smiled and set a mug of coffee in front of him before sitting down next to him with her own. "Slept well?"  
"Well enough. The smell of bacon woke me." He chuckled and watched as Ruby went around the kitchen, plating him some breakfast.  
"No need to just smell it. Have some." The brunette said and put it in front of the young adult. Henry gladly took the plate and picked up one of the crispy bacon strips, nibbling it.

"Mom not up yet?" He asked and Emma shook her head.  
"No, did you two make it late last night?" She asked and he shrugged.  
"It was like... maybe 2am?" The boy said and chuckled. "But I guess for her that's pretty late." He reasoned.  
"You can say that again." Emma smirked a little and shook her head. Her eyes lit up as Ruby put a plate of breakfast down for her as well. "Thanks." She said and dug in. "Talked about anything interesting?" The blonde asked.  
"Hmm, nothing much. Just about this whole thing really." He said and motioned to the women. "Also about the difference between college and Storybrooke."  
"Hmm, how so?" Ruby asked and Henry chuckled.  
"Everything is so normal there, while here you're dodging magical creatures and try not to get blown up in the process."

"It's been quiet here for a long time now though." Emma mused. "It's mostly youngsters committing petty crimes because they have nothing to fear." The Sheriff explained and Ruby snorted.  
"It's mostly drunk people getting kicked out of the Rabbithole that cause problems."  
"That too. The jail cells are more being used as drunk tanks than anything else." Emma bit off a piece of buttered toast and smirked at Ruby.

"So, nothing weird happened between me leaving for college and now?" Henry asked and Ruby shook her head.  
"Everything has been really normal around here. I think the most intense thing happening here  _is_  us."

"I agree." The blonde said and moved to sip her coffee.

"Morning..." A grumbly voice suddenly broke through. Emma didn't have time to turn to her wife as the woman just leaned against her back and let her head fall on the woman's shoulder.  
"Morning zombie."  
"Coffee." Was the tired brunette's next word and the blonde immediately relinquished her coffee over to the Queen as she knew it wasn't up for discussion when she was like this. Regina took the mug and sipped it, the liquid warming up her body from the inside out and making her feel much better.  
"If you want to sleep more, you should." Ruby said softly and Regina shook her head.  
"The bed suddenly got cold." Which was her way of saying she missed having them in bed with her.  
"We'll crawl on the couch in a bit." Emma smiled and reached behind herself, wrapping her arms around her wife the best she could.

Ruby chuckled a little and nodded.  
"Very well, so while your ma breathes some life back into your mother, why don't we go grab the Christmas tree and ornaments and get started." The waitress smiled at Henry.  
"Sure! I'll get the tree from shed." He said and led the way to where they kept everything.

Regina put the mug down on the counter and wriggled her way into Emma's lap, holding herself up by curling herself around the blonde entirely, wrapping her arms and legs around her.  
"Hey babe." Emma whispered softly and wrapped her arms tightly around the woman. "Maybe you should sleep a little longer. I heard from Henry the two of you made it pretty late." The blonde said but Regina shook her head.  
"No, I just want to stay here a while." She said and closed her eyes. The Sheriff sighed a little and just held onto the woman tighter.

Meanwhile, Henry carried the box with the tree on his shoulder and Ruby followed him closely with the box full of ornaments and everything else needed to decorate the tree.  
"Are you sure it's fine?" Ruby asked and Henry laughed.  
"Ruby, please... I carried my mom up the stairs yesterday. A Christmas tree is a piece of cake."  
"You carried Regina... She didn't struggle?!" The woman was a little surprised and put the box of ornaments down on the table while Henry set the box down on the floor.  
"It's not like she had much of a choice." He smirked and showed off his muscles, making the brunette chuckle.  
"Okay, fair enough. So where should we put it?"  
"Mom usually sets it over here." He walked to a corner and moved some stuff around to make space.

Emma pulled back a little to create some space between her and the sleepy woman and looked at the brunette.  
"He carried you?" She asked and Regina rolled her eyes.  
"He just sort of picked me up and took me upstairs, yes."  
"I'm surprised you let him."  
"If I struggled we would both fall!" She defended herself and pouted a little, a blush on her cheeks.

"You liked it." The blonde said softly and chuckled.  
"He was just really sweet to me yesterday. Things have been very different in the past." She said and the blonde nodded.

"I know. I'm just glad you two had a good time together." She said softly and kissed the woman gently.  
"We did." Regina smiled and slowly let herself slide out of the woman's lap and took her coffee again, finishing it. "We should help them set up the tree." The brunette said but Emma stopped her and pulled her closer.  
"They can wait a little bit. They're capable of putting up the tree by themselves." The blonde kissed her wife softly and the Queen melted into the woman's arms, leaning closer and pressing their bodies together gently.

Ruby came into the kitchen to grab some rope and chuckled a little as she saw the two women.  
"Don't get too carried away." She warned them and Emma just flipped her off, making the woman laugh even more.  
"Moms gross." Henry said and smirked a little as they pulled away. "Get a room." He added and took the rope from Ruby before leaving the kitchen again.  
"Yes ladies. Get a room~" The waitress chuckled and left the kitchen as well.  
"Okay, maybe we should help them out..." Emma groaned and Regina snorted.

"Don't want to get carried away?" She asked and the blonde bit her lip.

"Oh trust me, I  _want_  to get carried away, but not with our son around to hear it."  
"Fair enough." The older brunette said and grabbed a plate of breakfast that Ruby had prepared for her. "I'll watch you work while I eat."

"The Queen has spoken... She will watch the peasants work." Emma rolled her eyes and laughed softly before joining the others with her wife.  
  


It took them about an hour to put the tree up together and make it 'look right' according to Regina's standards. Everyone got properly dressed afterwards and Regina and Ruby started working on the Thanksgiving dinner together while Emma and Henry played games on the PlayStation.

"Are you sure it will be fine to invite Snow and David over for the dinner? Won't David think it's weird I'm there?"  
"You're Emma's best friend. He doesn't know any better than that if Snow didn't blab about our secret. I don't see why friends can't be part of family." Regina reasoned and bumped her shoulder into the woman gently. "Besides, we know better than that and we want you to be here." She added and turned to Ruby properly, cupping her cheek gently.  
"Thank you." Ruby said softly and looked into the woman's eyes, smiling brightly. Regina closed the distance and kissed her gently. Ruby wrapped her arm around the woman's waist and kissed her back. They smiled as they pulled away and then went back to work.

"We should invite your grandmother too, it's no fun to be alone on Thanksgiving." Regina reasoned and Ruby bit her lip.

"Are you sure?"  
"Oh come on, by now, we're all related one way or another here and she's part of the family of Storybrooke." The Queen smiled. "Besides, I love discussing new recipes with her." Ruby chuckled at that and nodded.

"I'll call her in a bit to invite her."  
"Tell her I insist if she does refuse." The Mayor smirked a little.  
"Just make your lasagne and we'll be good." Ruby laughed.  
  


Emma shoved her shoulder into Henry's throwing him off balance in the hopes of throwing him off his game as he was kicking her ass, hard.  
"Come on! Let your mother win... I always let you win as a kid."

"No, I definitely kicked your ass back then too." He laughed and there its was, the announcement of his win.  
"So unfair." The blonde groaned and Henry chuckled.  
"Want to play a different game?" He asked and Emma nodded.  
"Yeah sure, I can't win this one anyway."

"What about a racing game?" He asked.  
"Why not." the blonde leaned back and let Henry switch out the games.

"So, this girlfriend of yours. If it's still going steady by Christmas, you should invite her." Emma said and Henry sat down next to the woman with a frown.

"Are you sure? I mean... This  _is_  Storybrooke." He said seriously and the blonde chuckled.  
"Nothing crazy has happened in a long time, and we'll make sure Zelena and Regina don't do anything crazy while she's here."  
"You're talking about Aunt Zelena like she has the ability to do such a thing."  
"What? Behave?"  
"Not being crazy, she's kinda the definition of the word."

"I heard that." Regina smirked as she set down a plate of cookies. "I'll tell her~"  
"No, please don't! She will make sure to drive my girlfriend nuts then!"  
"What are we discussing here exactly?" Regina asked and looked at Emma for clarification.  
"I suggested that if they're still steady during Christmas he should invite her over." The blonde said and the Queen mauled it over for a moment.  
"I could always put a restriction on magic during the days she's here." She shrugged.  
"At least no magic in front of her." Henry chuckled. "I don't want her to think she's going loopy during the happiest season of all."  
"You need her to say yes first, then we'll worry about the rest." The brunette smiled and left again.


	14. Chapter 13

Thanksgiving really flew by and school was about to start again, so Henry had to go back to the dorm. The ladies had made it a bit late after the boy left. 'Catching up' they called it after they all collapsed onto the bed and curled up in each others arms. When it was a little after 10 am they were still fast asleep. When Zelena just entered the bedroom after looking for her sister in the entire house.  
"Regina, my damn car broke down again, do you think Emma could take a look at it?" She asked and then saw the tree women, lying in bed naked as they were hardly covered by the blankets. "This must have been a party." She mused with a smirk. "Oh Regina~" She said in a sing-song voice and watched as her sister woke up.  
"Zelena...?" She asked and rubbed her face before looking from the mess of sheets and naked bodies she was in to her sister.  
"Good morning~"  
"Not a word." Regina said dangerously low and crawled out of the bed and covered her now waking lovers before grabbing a robe and dragging the red-head out of the room.

"Please do explain why you're in my bedroom."  
"I was looking for you and Emma. I clearly found way more than that." She grinned and the brunette rubbed her face.  
"It's too early for this..." She groaned and made her way to the stairs.  
"It's like... 10:30 by now." Zelena said and followed her.  
"We didn't sleep till after 4..."  
"It was an intense party then." The red-head mused.  
"I'm surprised you're not dancing around and proud of how normal you are compared to me."  
"I might be many things, but the main thing I am currently; is entertained." She sat down at the counter and grinned at the woman who had her back turned to her as she made coffee.  
"Glad I could be of service."  
"So, since when are you having threesomes? I thought I knew pretty much everything about you, clearly I was wrong~"

"It's not just a threesome." Regina turned to the woman with a cup of coffee in her hands, carefully sipping it.  
"Three people having sex is a threesome." Zelena cocked a brow.  
"That would insinuate it's just sex. It's not. Ruby's here to stay." Regina said and watched as Zelena put the pieces together.  
"Aren't you a naughty girl~ one wasn't enough?" The wicked witch said and crossed her arms.  
"Oh, trust me, Emma is plenty, but having Ruby here made it all the more interesting."  
"I'm sure it does." Zelena said and looked at her sister. Clearly she wasn't getting a rise out of the woman on this subject so the entertainment value dropped significantly.

"So, I came here because my car broke down again. I was wondering if Emma could take a look at it."

"Why didn't you just go to the garage and ask Michael?" Regina cocked an eyebrow and Zelena thought about it.

"Right... I'm sorry about that. I suppose I could have. But, I'm here now anyways, we haven't spoken in a while. Thought we could catch up a little."  
"What about Robyn?" Regina frowned. "I managed to get her to school, then I made my way here."  
"She's in school now?"  
"Yeah, she started elementary. This is what I meant, we really ought to catch up." Zelena said and the brunette looked at her sister apologetically.  
"We really haven't seen each other in ages."  
"Well, I've been working and you're still busy as a Mayor as well."  
"How is the farm getting along?" Regina asked and went to make her sister some tea.  
"Busy, very busy. I can't believe we used to get our vegetables from out of town. I have so much land to use so I'm making the most out of it really. I have a deal with the supermarket so you get a good price and I'm paid decently as well."

"I honestly never thought this would actually work out." Regina said and tilted her head a little.  
"Trust me, I didn't think I would be happy with a regular job, but I kind of like this." She said and smiled proudly.  
"I'm glad it's working out so well though."  
"Me too! I was able to renovate the farm house so it's a bit more comfortable and modern so Robyn will be able to grow up in a safe environment."

"Morning ladies." Ruby yawned and rubbed her eyes as she entered the kitchen.  
"Morning Rubes." Regina said and Ruby just sleepily walked towards the brunette and kissed her before getting herself coffee.  
"Morning Ruby." Zelena watched their interaction with fascination and looked at Regina as the other brunette walked off with her coffee, taking it to the living room.  
"So, this is really normal." The red-head said and her sister nodded, before sipping her coffee.  
"Yes, it is. We've been living like this for a while." She said and poured the woman her tea as the water finally boiled. "Here." She said and pushed the steaming cup closer.  
"Thank you..." She said and was silent for a while. "So, what will happen if others find out?"  
"We've been careful. Though, because of an unfortunate accident early on, Snow knows. Luckily her lips still have been sealed all this time. But, I think there will be a time when we need to start telling people."

"Does Granny know?" Zelena asked and Regina shrugged.  
"She was here with Thanksgiving. We didn't do anything in front of her of course, but I think she's suspecting something. After all, that woman has great instinct." She said and Zelena nodded.  
"Well, I won't tell a soul. Robyn will just be pleased to have three aunties." The red-head chuckled and Regina smiled.  
"You should spend Christmas with us again." The Queen said and Zelena smiled.  
"Sure, I'll be here."  
"Just, promise me, don't use any magic to get here or use magic around the house. Henry's girlfriend might come by~" She winked and the red-head gasped.

"Oh~ he did not... He actually snagged himself a girl?"  
"Why are you so surprised... He's still a charming..." She said and looked at the blonde zombie entering the kitchen that looked anything but charming. Her hair had more in common with Medusa than her princess like locks.  
"Yes... Charming." Zelena smirked as she saw the woman pass by without a word and just dropped her head on Regina's shoulder.  
"Morning." The blonde said groggily and the brunette just handed her half empty mug to Emma who gladly downed the black liquid before kissing her wife's cheek and leaving the kitchen to find Ruby.

"I should probably make some breakfast." Regina said and Zelena chuckled.  
"Before the zombies come eat us." She joked and the brunette laughed softly.  
"They will be fine a little longer. Ruby and Emma probably crawled on the couch together. Knowing them, they will snooze on a while."  
"Well, I'll leave you to it then." Zelena said.  
"You don't have to leave... You haven't even finished your tea." The woman smiled. "Have you eaten yet? I can make you something as well. After Emma had some food, she will be able to help you with your car." Regina said and the red-head sighed and nodded slowly.  
"Okay. I just don't want to make this more awkward."  
"You're making it awkward for yourself." Regina said and started making some sandwiches. "Henry was fine with it." She added as she moved around and looked at her sister. "And he walked in on us kissing, right there." The Queen pointed at the kitchen table with a smirk. Zelena snorted.  
"That must have been the surprise of his life."  
"It would have been if he came in maybe 10 minutes later." She said and chuckled. "Lets just say I was glad we didn't quite get to the stage where clothes get lost."  
"I know what you mean..." Zelena said and sipped her tea slowly. "If I ever do start dating again, I don't want Robyn to be scarred for life." She said and Regina smirked.  
"It'll happen one way or another. Trust me."

Regina finished the sandwiches and set the table, putting a huge pot of coffee in the middle.  
"Breakfast is ready!" The woman called out around the corner before sitting down at the table. Zelena sat down with her slowly and watched as the two sleepy heads went to sit with them as well.  
"Looks like they indeed just woke up again." She snorted.  
"When did you get here?" Emma asked Zelena with a raised brow, pouring herself a cup of cofffee.  
"A while ago. I was wondering if you could get my car to start? It's not working again." The red-head asked and Emma nodded.  
"Sure, I'll help out." She said and yawned a little before picking one of the sandwiches, stuffing her face with it.  
"Better hurry up and eat, Emma will eat it all if you're not careful." Regina smirked and the women laughed a little, making the blonde pout.  
"I work hard so I need to eat!" She said and Ruby smirked.  
"You sure did last night." She grinned as she said it soft enough so only Emma would hear as she leaned closer.  
"Damn right." The blonde grinned back and Regina rolled her eyes.  
"Behave, we have company."  
"I'm not a prude, thank you." The red-head said and took a sandwich. "Otherwise I probably would have screamed when I found you all." She smirked and Ruby blushed a little, knowing the state they were in. "No need to be embarrassed." Zelena noticed the woman's blush and chuckled. "I'm a woman too. I have all the same parts."

The women finished their breakfast and after a quick shower, Emma drove Zelena back home and checked out her car.  
"So, what's wrong exactly?" She asked and Zelena chuckled.  
"If I knew that, I wouldn't need you." She said and crossed her arms, smirking. Emma nodded.  
"Fair enough. Pop the hood and turn it over." She said. Zelena got in and popped the hood for the blonde. The woman put the hood on the standard and looked in, chuckling as she could already see the problem.

"How long has it been since you used the car?" She asked, popping her head around the hood.  
"A while... Why?" She asked and got out of the car, looking under the hood to see a birds nest.  
"Looks longer than a while to me." Emma chuckled and removed the empty nest from the car, cleaning a bit around the engine before telling the red-head to start the car. It was a little stubborn, but it started after a while.

"You should drive it around town for a while, let the engine get used to it again, maybe get Michael to check it out just to be sure." Emma wiped her hands on a rag and Zelena smiled.  
"Thank you,  I will. When it was warmer I simply used the bike to get Robyn to school, but now it's actually cold, I thought I'd take the car."  
"I thought I saw you driving by on your bike a few times." The blonde smiled and looked at the bike parked near the front door. "Not many people ride them these days." She mused.  
"Not really no. Maybe it's not such a thing here." Zelena said and Emma nodded.  
"Either way, why don't we drive back to town, I'll trail behind, just in case it breaks down again."  
"Yes, that would be great."

Both women got in their cars and drove to town. Zelena dropped her car off at Michael's garage and walked to Granny's as the Sheriff had to get to work as well.  
"Hey Zelena!" Ruby greeted the woman and walked over to her. "Did she get it to work?" The waitress asked and Zelena nodded.  
"Yes! She did. There was a huge birds nest hiding under the hood. I brought the car to Michael for some maintenance. I want to be able to pick Robyn up like everyone else."  
"Not relying on magic you mean?" Ruby asked and Zelena nodded.  
"Exactly. Just like all the other moms." She smiled.  
"I think it's great. Regina doesn't tend to use magic either. I mean, it can make certain things really easy, but she likes the normalcy of not using it." Ruby said and Zelena nodded.  
"When I didn't have my magic for a while, I felt really useless, but now that I have it back, I also learned that I don't always need it for every little thing. I also figured it would be a good example for Robyn." Zelena said and Ruby got the woman a big cup of tea.  
"That's indeed true. Now, have a cup of tea to warm up. It's really cold out today!" She said and smiled brightly.  
  
"You're really happy with your little arrangement with those two, aren't you." The woman said She could tell the brunette was really chipper right now.  
"I sure am." She said and chuckled.  
"I'm glad, I've never seen my sister as happy as she is now." The red-head sipped her tea and smiled at the brunette. Ruby slowed down as she was cleaning and looked at the woman. "She really is happy with the two of you." She said softly and Ruby blushed a little.  
"I'm glad to know that. I mean, we're really happy together, but they're still married and I'm basically an extra."  
"You're not just an extra. I can tell by the way they look at you. Besides, Regina never cared about the whole marriage thing. She married Emma because it's practical and she loves the woman regardless if they're married or not. Regina is able to love with all she has when she comes out of her shell and I can tell she's more comfortable around you than she is with me. Don't think; even for one moment; that you're an extra. To her you're basically her second wife; whether she married you or not." Zelena said and slowly spun the cup of tea on the counter. Ruby bit her lip and did her best to hold back the tears that threatened to spill at the woman's kind words.

Regina came into Granny's diner to get lunch, sitting at the counter next to her sister. She looked at Ruby worriedly and bit her lip.  
"Is something the matter?" She asked and Ruby shook her head, smiling brightly as she wiped away the tears that threatened to spill.  
"No, nothing is wrong. I just really want to kiss you right now..." She whispered to the woman and the Queen chuckled.  
"Then, do it..."

Ruby didn't need to be told twice and pulled the woman closer by the lapels of her coat and leaned in, kissing her softly as the other customers watched in shock.


	15. Chapter 14

Regina didn't care about the people looking at her as she kissed Ruby back without hesitation. She loves this woman and she wasn't afraid to show it. It was about time the others knew, she figured she might as well break the news like ripping it off like a band-aid. Ruby slowly let go of the woman's coat. The Queen slowly pulled back and smiled at the waitress.  
"Large coffee please and... "  
"A turkey sandwich, little mayo." Ruby smirked and went to grab her coffee.  
"Are you sure that was a good idea." Zelena leaned her head on her hand and looked from her sister and then around the quiet diner.  
"They'll get over it." The brunette said and the red-head chuckled, shaking her head a little.  
"You got some serious balls sis." She said and watched as Ruby put a large coffee in front of the woman.  
"Thanks Rubes." Regina called her by her nickname in public and the waitress giggles softly.  
"I'll go make your sandwich now Gina." She said and went to the back.

A few moments later, Granny came to the front and looked at Regina pointedly, closing the distance between them.  
"What the hell are you thinking?" She asked.  
"Right now? Nothing really." Regina said calmly.  
"You're married!" She said and the woman nodded.  
"Yes, you're right. I thought we already knew this."  
"Stop playing dumb. If you hurt my granddaughter, you deal with me! I expected more of you Regina." Granny was more than a little pissed by now.  
"I'm not hurting her though. I love her."  
"That's the problem though. You love her. What about Emma?!" She asked disgruntled.  
"Emma loves her too." Regina said and her gaze never faltered as she looked straight into the woman's eyes. "We both do, and we have for the last few months." She said and Ruby came back to the front with the woman's sandwich.  
"Here you are. Granny... what are you doing. You look like you're about to bite Gina's head off." She rolled her eyes. Granny looked from Regina to Ruby and shook her head.  
"The woman is delusional, and you're grounded."  
"Yeah right. I'm 32. Nice try." The waitress said and looked at Regina. "I'll be home at 6:15, if I'm not there, send the cavalry."  
"No need." Regina smirked. "All it takes is a Queen and a Savior." She chuckled and looked at the elderly lady. "If you want to voice your worries, come with her. I'll make lasagne."

Granny was a little taken aback by how Regina and Ruby reacted and went back to the kitchen. Ruby sighed and looked apologetically at the woman before going to the kitchen as well as she undoubtedly had a lot of explaining to do.

 

The Sheriff's phone suddenly wouldn't stop ringing. Call after call was someone asking if she knew her wife was cheating on her. She eventually just pulled the plug out of the phone and went to the diner, figuring there was no better way than to clear the air there.

The blonde wondered why Regina would kiss Ruby in such a public place. They had talked about announcing their poly amorous relationship to the rest of Storybrooke so they could be free to go out together without the people gossiping about it, but this was arguably worse.

Emma entered the diner and saw Regina sitting there, finishing her sandwich, Zelena next to her.  
"What were you thinking." The blonde groaned a little and grabbed her phone, another person that wanted to inform her of her wife's kiss presumably. She hung up and put the device back in her pocket.  
"I'm tired of hiding." Regina said and leaned in, kissing Emma, calming the woman down as she could tell she was a bit stressed about it.  
"The phone in the station went mad in the last ten minutes. I pulled the plug out of it because it wouldn't stop ringing."  
"Well, you're here now."  
"I would have liked a little heads up. We could have done this more subtly." Emma figured.  
"I suppose, but I thought ripping it off like a band-aid might clear the air faster." Regina shrugged.  
"I know we're both not really subtle, but this." The blonde chuckled a little and shook her head. "This is rash, even for you."  
"Maybe~" Regina said and sipped her coffee.

"Not to be a bother, but maybe you should talk to Granny." Zelena cut in and pointed at the kitchen. "The woman could have a stroke if you don't clear this up fast." The red-head joked.  
"Yeah, okay..." Emma then went to the kitchen. "You're coming too Regina, you caused this mess." She said and the woman rolled her eyes, following her wife.

"Please just listen Granny..." Ruby tried and Granny shook her head.  
"No... it's absurd, you can't be with two people at once. It's not just disgraceful, it always hurts the people involved. I swore to protect you and I will not stand for this!"  
"Granny." Emma said as she entered the kitchen and the woman looked at the blonde.  
"Were you aware of those two?!" She asked and the blonde sighed.  
"Not just aware, just as guilty." She said and held her hand out to Ruby who gladly took it and moved to hold onto Emma tightly. Regina slid her hand over the waitress' back and kissed her temple.  
"We'll figure this out." She whispered reassuringly to the woman.

"So, being married isn't enough?!" Granny asked and Regina groaned.  
"Why do people always ask that bloody question. Can't we just be in love because we are?!" She threw her hands in the air and turned around, wrapping her arms over her stomach in a protective manner like she always did when she was insecure.  
"You're married! You have each other. Normal people would think that's enough."  
"We are normal!" Ruby said as she turned to the woman again. "It's you who thinks we're not!"  
"It's certainly not normal! Look at yourselves!"

"Stop it!" Snow all of a sudden entered the kitchen, panting as she had run all the way there when the news reached her ears. "Please, stop fighting." She said and looked from the three lovers to Granny.  
"You knew about this?" The woman looked at Snow who nodded slowly.  
"Yes. I saw them, by accident. Emma and Ruby. I went to Regina to tell her and she told me the truth. Yes, it's hard to understand, but since it happened, they have all been so much happier. Can't you tell the three of them have been much happier for the last few months?" She asked the woman seriously.

It was silent for a while. Granny looked at the women in the kitchen and slowly moved to sit down. Ruby wrung her hands and Emma gently put her hand on her shoulder, sliding it down her arm and taking one hand. Regina took the other and gently squeezed it. Granny just watched their interaction and couldn't help but notice how familiar they were with each other. This had been happening right under her nose and she didn't notice a thing. She thought it was strange that her granddaughter suddenly spent a lot of time with the couple, but she thought it was just because they had become incredible friends. Thanksgiving had been so nice with them as well. Looking back on it, she should have know. The fact that they always touched each other passing by. Caresses and gentle displays of affection, not only between the married couple, but towards Ruby as well.  
"I..." The waitress started and bit her lip before pushing on. "I love being with Emma and Regina, because I love them." She said and Regina smiled at the woman.  
"I love you too." She said and Emma nodded.  
"Me too."

"I can't stop you." Granny said and crossed her arms. "But that doesn't mean I support you." She added. Snow looked at all parties involved and sighed.  
"Well, it's better than nothing, right?" The woman tried and the Queen took a step forward.  
"One day, you will." She smiled and Emma nodded in agreement.  
"We will show you she belongs with us. We will take care of her." The blonde wrapped her arms around the taller brunette and held her close, kissing her cheek.

"The offer still stands." Regina said and looked at Granny. "6:15, don't be late." She said and looked at Emma. "Come on, we should get back to work." She said and kissed Ruby gently. "Text us if anything happens." She whispered softly and the waitress nodded.  
"Okay. I'll be fine." She smiled slightly and hugged both women before letting them go.

"Don't be too harsh on Ruby." Snow said and sat with Granny while Ruby went back to the front of house, helping the people who had been waiting a while. "I couldn't believe it at first either."  
"It's your daughter... With Regina!"  
"Look, we may have had our differences, but Regina and I are friends. I can tell how much she loves Emma. You simply have to look at her to be able to tell she would do anything for her. But whether you like it or not, she looks at Ruby in the same way." The pixie-haired woman said and leaned back. "Sometimes it's hard to forget how people have hurt us in the past, but I think Regina has proven more than once that she's not the same woman she used to be. Her old self wouldn't have hesitated to just cut you out of the equation. She instead offered you to come over for dinner to talk. This is her way of trying to make things right."

Granny listened as Snow talked to her. She relaxed a little as she listened to the old monarch and sighed.  
"Maybe you're right."  
"Join them for dinner. Give it a chance. Besides. You know I would never forgive any of them if they hurt each other. One being my daughter and two of my friends. It's just harder to accept because they're all so close to our hearts."  
"I promised her mother that I would take care of her. Maybe I no longer can, and that is what scares me the most."  
"Even if you can't, I think she found two people who can take care of her." Snow said and it was silent for a moment before Granny nodded.  
"Thank you Snow." The woman said and got up.

"I should get back to work. Can't let her run the place on her own." She said and Snow nodded.  
"I'll leave you to it. If you want to talk, just let me know." The woman left the kitchen and went to sit in a booth, needing a drink after all that. The ladies sure had made a mess of things, she thought to herself and shook her head a little.

Ruby was tense as people just kept staring at her while the news spread like wildfire in the small town of Storybrooke. Granny came to the front and put her hand on her granddaughter's shoulder and nodded at her, looking into her eyes. Ruby relaxed a little as she knew what that meant and smiled a little.  
"What are you all looking at?" Granny said to the people staring. "Never seen a woman in a relationship before?"

Suddenly everyone in town who had a cellphone got a text over the emergency system that Regina had set up after the people from the land of untold stories ended up in Storybrooke. Everyone reached for their phones and looked at it strangely. Ruby went and grabbed her phone and opened the message with Granny looking over her shoulder.

 _'If you have a problem with it, you can take it up with one of my fireballs -Mayor Mills'_   Attached to it was a picture of the three of them Henry had taken at the Thanksgiving dinner with Ruby in the middle and the married couple kissing her cheeks with their wine glasses raised and their free arm wrapped around the waitress, holding onto her hips.

Granny chuckled a little at the message and Ruby blushed a little as she knew everyone now had seen this picture.  
"Well, now everyone knows for sure." The elderly lady said and looked at Snow who put her phone down with a soft chuckle as she knew her husband was about to find out something new about his daughter and her. She was able to keep a secret.


	16. Chapter 15

It's been a week since Regina had used the emergency network to spread the word about the relationship she had with Emma and Regina. People were rather divided about what they thought about their situation. A small group of people didn't care and thought they should just do what they please, but there were plenty of people who believed that their relationship was wrong and that a person can't love two people equally. Then there were the ones who defended the women with all their might, namely Snow, who was there to keep the peace.

Regina was working as usual when suddenly a loud thud was heard behind her. She turned around and saw the tomato sliding down the glass. Another one smashed against the glass and the person below was about to throw another when the Queen had just about enough of it. She teleported behind the person and crossed her arms.  
"Are you going to clean that up?" She asked and the woman turned around.  
"Filthy whore! You're not worthy to be our mayor!" She yelled at Regina, but the Queen stayed calm and looked at the woman with her brow raised.  
"So,  _are_  you going to clean that up or not?" She asked again and the woman spit on her shoes.

"I'm not doing anything for you."

Emma pulled up behind Regina as she saw what happened while she was out on patrol.  
"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" The blonde asked. She could tell Regina was doing everything in her power not to burn the lady to a crisp as she had never been disrespected like this in years.  
"The other whore." The woman chuckled. "I swear, this town is going to shit because of the madness you two create. The Queen bitch and her law enforcement pet."  
"Just walk away..." Emma said and put her hands in her pockets.  
"Why? You'll arrest me?"  
"I can give you a ticket for the destruction of property for that." Emma pointed at the tomatoes against the glass. "Another one for insulting an officer. And I can punch you in the jaw for spitting on my wife. I'm likely to get away with it too. Just scram, will ya."

Regina didn't move an inch in all this and just let it happen. She was wondering if she had made the right choice in all of this. This was the last group of people that emerged after the announcement. The people that actively harassed them. Not only at work, but also at home.

The woman huffed and walked off.  
"You can't hide behind the law forever." She said and dropped the garbage she had collected on the sidewalk.  
"Okay, that's it." Emma grabbed her ticket book and started writing. Regina stopped her and shook her head.  
"It's not worth it. It'll just make things worse." She said softly and slowly walked away.

No matter how much she wanted to do something about this, she knew it would only make things worse. She hoped by just spreading awareness, people would get used to the idea and it would blow over. She didn't think these people would crawl out of the woodwork.

"Pussy ass bitch." The woman watched them over her shoulder and spit on the sidewalk again. Regina stopped in her tracks and grit her teeth before walking over to the trash, throwing it towards the woman and setting it on fire mid air. The file of garbage burned in front of the insulting woman and made her turn around with a gasp.  
"You fucking got one thing right. I'm a fucking bitch and don't you forget it!"  
"Regina!" Emma gasped and held the woman back. "Come on, don't do it."  
"She asked for it!"

Multiple people passed by and watched the scene, stopping in their tracks as they saw what was going on.  
"Leave them alone." One man said and went over to the offending woman. "What did they ever do to you?" He tried to talk some sense into her. Regina straightened out her clothes and flipped her hair over her shoulder as it had grown a little.  
"Come on, go back to work." Emma encouraged her wife and the brunette listened to her, going back into the building. Regina went to the bathroom. Emma followed her silently and slid her hand over the woman's back as the Queen leaned over the sink, her head low.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked softly and Regina let out a long sigh.  
"Yes." She bit her lip and grabbed the sink tighter, her knuckles turning white as she held on so tightly. "It just pisses me off! We're not doing anything wrong here and yet!"  
"I know." The blonde embraced her wife gently. Regina turned into her hold, holding onto the blonde. "That woman is just pissed because she just found out her husband is cheating on her. We're simply an easy target."  
"Then she should be pissed at him! Not throw her shit on me."

"I know..." Emma whispered and held her frustrated wife closer. "I'll get that muck off the window, just go back to work okay." She pulled back a little and kissed the woman softly as she cupped her cheeks. "This will blow over."  
"Thank you, ducky." Regina said and rested her forehead against Emma's before making her way to her office. As promised, Emma cleaned up the mess from her office window using her magic and blew her a kiss as the Queen watched and waved from behind the window. Regina smiled a little as she saw her blow a kiss and Regina just put her lips against the window, leaving a lipstick mark. Emma grinned and got back into the cruiser to continue on her patrol.

 

Ruby always being in the heart of Storybrooke, heard about what happened at town hall and couldn't believe her eyes. Granny was less than impressed as well.  
"How rude!" She said as the man at the counter spoke about it.  
"I'm surprised Mrs. Swan-Mills didn't set the woman on fire and shot her into space, she looked like she was about to make her disappear for good."  
"She's not like that, not anymore." Ruby said and wrung her hands. "She can get pissed, but she tends to just set things on fire to scare you off rather than hurt the object of her fury."  
"Yeah, she did. She lit a bag of garbage of fire and threw it at her."  
"The bitch deserved it..." Ruby huffed and shook her head. "I'm glad Emma stepped in."  
"It could have ended horribly." Granny said and looked at Ruby.  
"Are they harassing you?" She asked and Ruby shook her head.  
"Not that badly. They call me homewrecker, but that's about it."

Snow entered the diner and started handing out some flyers. She eventually came over to the counter and put a stack down on it.  
"Hey, is it alright if I leave these here?" The woman asked and handed a flyer to Granny and Ruby. The two looked down at the piece of paper and read what was on it. It was a flyer for a meeting to raise awareness for poly amorous relationships and how it's not the end of the world.  
"I suppose it's alright." Ruby said and Granny nodded.  
"You can count me in. This bullshit needs to stop." She said and Snow frowned.  
"Did something happen?" She asked and Ruby motioned to the man on the stool.  
"You might want to hear what happened earlier."

 

Ruby decided to bring Regina some lunch after what happened in the morning. She knocked on the door of the woman's office and heard a weak 'come in'. Regina was hunched over a bunch of papers, holding her head and trying to focus, but seemingly not really succeeding as she rubbed her eyes from time to time. The brunette had seen this before and she knew what was up. She closed the door behind her and put the bag of lunch on Regina's desk, rounding it without another word and just pulled the woman to lean back in her chair and started to rub her temples. The brunette let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes slowly.  
"Rubes..." She sighed and the waitress leaned down, kissing the top of her head.  
"You're having one of those headaches again...?" She said and the woman nodded.  
"I need to finish my work though."  
"You will. Just relax for now." She said and kept going, massaging her scalp gently and working her way down the woman's neck. "Maybe you should get some glasses. You squint a lot and I can tell you can't read it."  
"Maybe..." Regina said and opened her eyes, looking up at Ruby. "This helps a lot too though." She smiled slightly and reached up, gently sliding her hand over the woman's arm.  
"I'll keep going for a little longer, but you have to make an appointment to get your eyes checked." The taller brunette chuckled and Regina sighed in defeat.  
"Okay, I will. I'll have my assistant do it."  
"I'll tell her then." Ruby smirked.

The waitress massaged the woman for a while longer till she could tell the woman could see straight again and didn't squint because of her headache.  
"So, what did you bring?" Regina asked and Ruby opened the bag before pulling out a cheeseburger.  
"I heard what happened. I figured you might like some comfort food." She said and went to sit in Regina's lap. The woman instantly wrapped her arms around the waitress and held her tightly.  
"Just don't tell Emma I actually eat these things."

"My lips are sealed." She said and handed the box over to the Queen. The woman opened it and pulled out the burger, taking a big bite of the monstrosity. Regina purred and chewed slowly as she enjoyed the greasy and sinful meal, but right now, it was making her feel so much better.

"Once you finish that, you have all of me for the next fifteen minutes~" Ruby grinned and moved to straddle Regina in the chair. The Mayor smirked and took another bite of the burger, looking deeply into the woman's eyes and considering what she was offering her.  
"Fifteen minutes." Regina repeated after swallowing her bite of the burger. Ruby nodded and licked her lips. "Okay then." Regina leaned forward and pressed a button on the phone, connecting her with her assistant.  
"Why don't you go take a break." She said and only a moment later came the reply.  
"Yes Ma'am." 

"Fifteen minutes." Regina said with a grin and hoisted the woman on top of her paperwork, making her sit on the desk, getting up and kissing her deeply.  "Lets see how you like this desk." The woman purred and Ruby groaned hotly as she was pushed back on it while Regina moved to straddle her, lifting her skirt and so she could straddle the waitress and leaned down, kissing her deeply.

 

Ruby got up and pulled her blouse back together, buttoning it while looking down at the woman still lying down on the desk, panting harshly. Her hair spread all over the surface, a few strands sticking to her sweaty forehead. The woman's blouse was open and her skirt bunched around her hips, panties were completely removed, showing her glistening core. The waitress smirked as she watched how the woman's eyes followed her hands, licking her lips as she looked at the younger brunette with eyes filled with desire. Ruby groaned as she felt her body react to it instantly. She pulled her tight jeans up slowly, but was stopped by Regina who rolled on her side and pulled the younger woman closer, kissing just above her core.

"Tonight, I'll return the favour." Regina purred and slowly sat up, piecing herself together again as well. She wanted to put on her panties, but Ruby swiped them from her hands and smirked.  
"No, these are mine now." She said and licked her lips. "My prize~ You can get them back from me tonight." She purred over the woman's lips as she grabbed Regina's chin possessively and whispered. "I'll need your lips lower than where you just placed them. And that delicious tongue of yours inside." She grinned and the words sent shivers down the Queen's spine. She loved it when Ruby talked dirty to her after getting so intimate with her. "I'll see you tonight~" She smiled and put Regina's panties in her pocket as she walked out of the office.

Regina sighed and slid off her desk, pulling her skirt down as she was now commando. She looked at the mess on her desk. Papers crumpled and some even stained with her arousal. This was one of the few times she was glad to have magic because there was no explaining why a report was incomplete all because her girlfriend made her cum all over the papers by thrusting her long and slender fingers inside of her repeatedly until she couldn't take it anymore.

The brunette waved her hand and restored the order on her desk, biting her lip as she thought about how she was going to repay Ruby for not only bringing her food, but also getting her to relax in the best way possible.


	17. Chapter 16

Emma had decided once she saw the flyers her mom had spread around town that she would attended the meeting too, for raising awareness around poly amorous relationships. She wanted to help with hopefully clearing the mess once and for all. She could see how much Regina and Ruby were affected by the constant harassment and to be honest, she was getting quite tired of it as well.

Snow had optimistically booked the largest hall available for this meeting and was quite surprised when Emma turned up as one of the first.  
"Hey honey." She said and the blonde let herself drop into one of the chairs.  
"Hey mom." She said and sighed a little. The pixie-haired woman looked at her daughter and bit her lip.  
"You okay?"  
"Just tired of the bullshit." Emma said and smiled a little. "I just want people to get it through their thick skulls that we're not a damn disease or possessed by the devil and that they should stop blaming us for their own damn mistakes."  
"It's still bothering you, what happened at town hall." Snow said and the blonde nodded.  
"Most of all, it's bothering Regina."  
"Well, lets hope we can clear up some of it today."

They waited for a while longer and slowly but surely people started filing in. Once it seemed like all people were there, Snow wanted to get up to speak, but Emma cut her to the chase.

"Good evening everyone." The blonde spoke as she got on the stage and commanded everyone's attention. "If you're here to tell me there is something wrong with my head, then you're the crowd I really want to address today." She began and put her hands in her pockets. "Let me make a few things very clear. We made the decision to spend our live together, the three of us, because it makes us happy more than anything. We don't need to know your opinion about it. The way the news came out may not have been ideal, but now that you know, you should know the truth. No we're not possessed by the devil, there is no cult or ritualistic bullshit going on. We're not mentally or physically ill either. We just want to be happy, living and loving together, just like anyone else. We're not saying everyone should do what we're doing. We just decided that this is what is right for us."

It was so silent in the room after Emma finished her speech, you could hear a pin drop. The blonde went to sit down again and the crowd just stared at her.  
"It's wrong to be in a relationship with two people!" Someone said and Emma looked up.  
"Explain to me exactly why it's wrong to have two people I love. I could say it's wrong to love only one person, it's just a matter of perspective at this point, is it not?" She said and the man got up.  
"You're just a whore..." He said and shook his head with a disgusted look on his face.  
"So, because I have consensual sex with two women that are both aware of these things happening, that makes me a whore, but you cheating on your wife with 3 other women, is totally fine?" Emma shot back calmly. "I wonder what Clarita would say if I told her about Patricia, Stacy and Lexi."  
"You bitch!"

"Now who is the whore. Aren't you spreading yourself a little bit thin Greg..." Emma said and looked at the crowd. "I'm not here to argue. I'm just saying that you shouldn't blame me for your problems. If you don't agree with what Regina and Ruby and I are doing, I have no qualms about that. I simply ask that you leave us alone. We're not doing anything wrong."

A woman raised her hand slowly.  
"Yes?" Snow pointed her out and the woman got up slowly.  
"I'm just curious how it actually works. My husband and I have been talking about perhaps having an open marriage, I imagine it's similar." The blonde bit her lip and smiled a little. Someone with a real question actually popped up.  
"First of all, you should talk with your husband about it, what you expect out of opening your marriage. Regina and I simply wanted to try something new. We talked about it and eventually asked Ruby to join us for a night of good fun. We simply liked having her around so much, it became more than one night and instead a permanent thing over time. What's important is that you talk about it and tell everyone involved the rules that you set for it. We have a few but then again. Our marriage isn't 'open' in that sense. It's just a three way marriage if you will."  
"Thank you." The woman sat down again and smiled.

"Does anyone else have a question for Emma?" Snow asked carefully.  
"It's not really about poly amorous relationships actually." A young woman said shyly.  
"Doesn't matter, perhaps I can help regardless." The blonde sat up and looked at her seriously.  
"How... how do you know you're lesbian?" The girl looked rather innocent and Emma could tell she was struggling with her sexuality considering how nervous she was to ask the question.  
"I suppose you just know... ironically the three of us are bisexual. But I knew pretty early on that I have an appreciation for both sexes. I guess at some point you just know and act on it to confirm. I hope that helps."

A few more questions were asked and Emma diligently answered all of them. When the meeting ended, Regina waited outside for the woman, leaning against the wall, wrapped up in a thick coat and long scarf.  
"I knew you were here..." She said when the blonde left the building.  
"You could have come in." Emma reasoned and Regina shook her head.  
"You were doing great in there. I didn't want to pull attention away from you." She said and reached out, taking Emma's hand. "You handled those questions beautifully."  
"They weren't really about our situation though."  
"That wasn't the point though, I think." She then looked at Snow as she came out of the building and locked up behind her. "I think Snow simply planned this to try and show people we're not the monsters they thought we are." The pixie haired woman turned to her daughter and friend and smiled.  
"I simply wanted to make the topic open for discussion. We came from a place where these things weren't up for discussion. Hell, divorce wasn't even a thing and see how many people got a divorce since the curse broke." Snow explained and chuckled a little. "I was surprised you came though Emma."  
"I'm glad I did. I hope it helped."

"I have a feeling you did more than that." Regina said and embraced her wife. "Come on, lets go home. Snow, why don't you join us for a glass of wine. I'm sure David can miss you for another hour or so."  
"Fine, but only one glass."  
"Deal." Emma smiled and the three women linked arms as they walked.

 

The next day, things already seemed to have calmed down a little. Ruby was the first one to notice as there was no longer any garbage in their front yard as she left the mansion to help Granny with the morning shift.  
"Morning." She said and Granny looked up from preparing the pies for today.  
"Good morning!" She said and put the last pie in the oven. "Could you start cutting the vegetables for the salads?" She asked and Ruby nodded.  
"Sure." She said and grabbed a few bags of tomatoes and a couple cucumbers. "Granny?"   
"Yes?"  
"Has there been many of those hateful notes today?" She asked and the woman frowned.  
"Not really... why?" She asked and Ruby smiled a little.  
"I think it worked then." She said and Granny frowned. The waitress pointed at the flyers on the counter. "Remember that?"  
"Oh, the meeting. I heard it went well from a few of the late customers." She said and prepared everything for the sandwiches. "I heard Emma showed up and answered all kinds of questions. I heard she even exposed one of those sleazy bastards that always rents room 12." Granny raised an eyebrow.  
"She did. She doesn't really keep up with the gossip though. I wonder how she knew about that." Ruby mused.  
"Because I told her." The woman said and the brunette gasped. "Don't look at me like that. I want to be rid of that kind of customers. They're bad for business! My bed and breakfast isn't a damn brothel." She said and Ruby chuckled.  
"Well, he had it coming. It was about time his wife found out." The waitress figured and kept on cutting the tomatoes.

Granny looked at Ruby for a few moments before deciding to speak up.  
"You must be glad, that it's a quiet morning for once." The woman said and Ruby nodded.  
"It was getting really old. If it wasn't going to stop, I would have taken matters into my own hands. But..." She stopped and Granny raised a brow questioningly. "It wore Regina down the most, and I didn't want to worry her more by taking action."  
"She's quite sensitive, isn't she."  
"She doesn't like to admit it, but yes. She is sensitive. She's able to love with her entire being, but it's also easy for her to get hurt. It's like steel. It's really hard and nearly impossible to break with your bare hands, but if you cool it down, it becomes brittle and easy to smash."  
"Her strength is her weakness." Granny said and Ruby nodded.  
"But it also works the other way around." The brunette said and smiled a little. "Her weakness also is her strength."  
"No matter what comes her way, she will overcome it eventually." Granny said and the waitress smiled.  
"It just, this time around, she has more people to help her." Her granddaughter's words made Granny smile.  
"I'm glad she has the both of you now. She has worked so hard, changed time and time again to become a better person. She deserves happiness too."  
"I'm glad you think that way. Yes, in the past she hurt us. She cast a curse, brought us all here and made us suffer even longer, keeping us locked away. But in the end, the curse broke and we got to experience a great many things that we never would have in the Enchanted Forest. Things would have been much different for all of us, and I wonder if we really would have been just as happy there as we are now."

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought." The older lady said and Ruby shrugged a little.  
"I have a lot to be thankful for. Thanks to her I got a great many friends, I have been accepted for who and what I am by everyone and now, I have also found love."  
"Maybe you should tell her this one day." Granny reasoned and moved closer to the young woman, hugging her close. "I think it would make her very happy."  
"I will... at some point." Ruby said softly and smiled.

"What about Emma?" Granny asked and the waitress chuckled.  
"She helped me figure out who I am and who I really want to be, I owe her just as much really." She said and sighed. "They both make me want to be the best version of myself." The brunette mused and Granny smiled inwardly as she knew the gravity of those words.

Granny was more than familiar with this feeling as she had felt the same way before marrying her late husband. She could tell that Ruby really, truly loved to be with Emma and Regina. Even if at first Granny didn't agree and was more than a little apprehensive about the whole situation. All she really wanted was for Ruby to be truly happy. All she could do was support her granddaughter like she promised the girl's mother.  
"As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Granny smiled and patted the woman on her back. "Now, we better hurry up, because there is going to be a bunch of hungry customers on our doorstep soon."  
"Yes, Granny." The waitress chuckled and proceeded to cut everything as fast as she could.


	18. Chapter 17

Regina was sitting in her office and was clicking away with her mouse when Emma walked in.  
"Hey." She said and the brunette looked from her screen to the blonde.  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" She asked and chuckled.  
"Just came to drop off the usual folders." The Sheriff held them up before putting them on the woman's desk. "Just thought I'd stop by and see what you're up to."  
"Well.. Seeing it's nearly Christmas... I've gotten you gifts, but I'm not sure what to get Ruby." The Mayor bit her lip and turned her screen a little, showing the blonde a web shop.  
"Oh, I see." Emma pulled up a chair and sat down next to the woman instead. Regina turned the screen back and clicked through the pages.

"So, you have no idea at all?" Emma asked carefully.  
"Well, I know she likes wolf things of course and she's really into fashion. But by now we share our clothes anyway." The woman shrugged a little and the blonde thought about it.  
"Well, I already succeeded in my gift shopping. I suppose I could try and help you figure out what to get her." The blonde said and Regina looked at her pointedly.  
"The princess of procrastination actually finished Christmas shopping... I'm shocked."  
"I like shopping for gifts! It's great~" She said and smirked. "And no, I'm not telling you what I got you."

Regina rolled her eyes a little and turned back to the screen again.  
"So, what do you think about this?" The brunette showed the blonde a beautiful dress, but the Sheriff looked at it and shook her head.  
"It's like you're telling her she has no style. Don't give her clothes. It's like giving someone shower gel. I don't have a clue what I need to give you gift number one along with socks for men on a solid number two." The blonde laughed a little and Regina groaned, dropping her head on her forearms.  
"What am I supposed to get her... What did you get her?" She looked to the side at Emma who chuckled.  
"I got her a pair of leather gloves since her's are looking a little worse for wear. And I got her a fabulous infinity scarf which is a bulky knitted design in deep red. I also got her some of that perfume she was raving about a couple weeks ago." The blonde told her wife and Regina sighed.  
"Those are all sensible gifts. Why didn't I think of that."  
"I thought you would have..." Emma raised her brow a little.  
"Should I get her some beauty products maybe?" Regina thought out loud.  
"Well, pretty much every woman enjoys face masks. It's a good way to pamper yourself a little." Emma said and shrugged.  
"You know, we could also do this entirely different." The blonde leaned back and bit her lip. "What if we just buy a massage kit. Some oils with different scents to play with~" The blonde smirked. "It would be a lot of fun. Perhaps we could add some other interesting items."  
"A massager of the more interesting variety maybe." Regina smirked.  
"Now you're getting it." Emma purred.  
"Okay, but... That is a whole different type of web shop then." The brunette turned back to her computer.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Emma asked with a laugh and Regina smirked.  
"I could ask you the same thing." She shot back.  
"Okay, as long as you won't tell my boss, I won't tell yours either." The blonde giggled and winked at her wife who laughed and leaned in, kissing the woman gently.  
"Good. Lets go find some gifts." She turned back to the screen and went to find the right kind of web shop.

After scouring the internet for a good hour, Regina and Emma were pretty satisfied with what they managed to find, including a few extra items just for fun.  
"I had no idea some of these things existed." Emma chuckled as they placed their order.  
"How though, I'm from the Enchanted Forest and I knew about these things." Regina said absentmindedly and the blonde looked at her.

"I think that says more about what you do in your free time than it does about me."

It was silent for a moment and Regina turned to look at Emma.  
"Really?" She quirked a brow. "Don't play dumb." The brunette said and the blonde shrugged. Regina looked back at the screen and bit her lip. "Damn..."  
"So what is it you do on the internet to find out about these things?" Emma smirked a little and leaned closer to Regina.  
"I sometimes go looking on these sites to find more stuff for our toy chest." The brunette admitted and shrugged a little. The blonde chuckled and made Regina turn to her by spinning her chair.  
"So that's why all of a sudden we created a collection." Emma said and the brunette nodded slowly.  
"They're fascinating." She said and tilted her head a little.

"They are." Emma purred and pulled the woman closer before kissing her deeply. "But I should get back to the station. Dad is probably wondering where the hell I went for this long." She said and Regina smirked.  
"I'm sure you can come up with an excellent excuse."  
"Like, I'm sorry dad but my wife begged me to bang her." Emma had already gotten up and rounded the desk to put the chair back in its place. Regina gasped at the woman's answer and grabbed a pen, throwing it at her.  
"You will say no such thing!" She warned the blonde.  
"Won't I though?~" She giggled and quickly ran out of the office.  
"Damn you Emma!" Regina yelled before sighing and leaning back in her office chair.

 

To apologise for staying away from the station so long, Emma went by Granny's and got Ruby to make her father the best sandwich he ever had for lunch. The waitress smirked at Emma and kissed her gently before handing her the bag.  
"I also put a large coffee in there for good measure." She said and the blonde chuckled.  
"Thanks Rubes. I'll see you tonight."

"Let me know how it went!" She called after the blonde and waved at her as she left the building.

"What was that about?" Granny asked as she came out and Ruby chuckled.  
"Oh, Emma stayed with Regina to help her out with some of the paperwork she brought along but it took longer than expected so... David sort of was left alone for a long time at the station."  
"Paperwork. Is that what they call it these days." Granny turned and left Ruby at the counter, gasping as she realised what the woman just said.  
"You did not~!" The waitress laughed and shook her head. She knew Emma had lied to her about the paperwork, but she knew they didn't have sex because if they did, the blonde would have simply told her as much. She figured since Christmas was around the corner...

Ruby just went back to serving when Zelena walked in with Robyn holding her hand.  
"Aunty Ruby!" The small child barrelled into the waitress and held her tightly around her leg.  
"Hey there Robyn~" The brunette chuckled and looked from the little blonde girl to her mother who entered the diner more calmly than her excited daughter.  
"Hello Ruby." The red-head said and the waitress chuckled.  
"Hey Zelena." She greeted back and straightened up. The mother picked up her daughter and smiled at the brunette.  
"I brought some new produce that you might want to try for that idea you had with the smoothies..."  
"Oh right! Great~ lets see then." Zelena turned around to go back to her car and Ruby quickly followed her.

"So, this is kale." Zelena started as she pulled a box out of the trunk of her car. "I also have spinach and I got some broad beans." She put the box back in and pulled another one out. "In this one I have some epic carrots, onions and garlic." Ruby watched in fascination as the woman showed her all the fresh produce.  
"You planted all this?" She asked and Zelena nodded.  
"Yes, this is all from my garden or greenhouse." She said and picked up one of the huge onions she had and threw it up in the air, catching it with a smile. "So, how about it?"  
"This is great! Granny and I could really use this stuff and perhaps make some menu changes."  
"Excellent!" Zelena smiled and put everything back before closing the trunk again. "We can talk more inside, you must be freezing." She said and pushed the woman back towards Granny's and Ruby laughed.  
"I am!" She ran back inside and rubbed her arms a little while Zelena got comfortable in a booth. "I'm very excited about this though. I wanted to make changes to the menu for a long time and this might just be the best time to do it~"

 

Ruby and Zelena sat down for the longest time and Granny eventually joined them as well to discuss prices and everything. They eventually found some middle ground where they both were happy with the deal they had gotten. Zelena was excited to be selling more of her fresh products and the waitress and elderly lady were all too happy they could change things up and actually offer the people of Storybrooke more of what they really wanted from the local diner.

 

Ruby eventually came home, finding Emma and Regina in the kitchen having already begun making dinner.  
"Oh man~ today was great." The waitress entered the kitchen and sat down.  
"Oh right, didn't my sister have a meeting with you and Granny today?" Regina vaguely remembered them talking about it.  
"Yes! It's really good stuff what she's growing out there and Granny and I made a great deal with her. So, we will be working on a whole new menu or at least a menu with more local products~"  
"That  _is_  exciting." Emma said and looked at her. "In all the years I've been here, all you guys changed was the pies." She said and Ruby rolled her eyes.  
"Oh my god... I know! It's ridiculous. Hence why I'm so happy we made this deal with Zelena. She will provide us with local products all year round and we get to adapt to the seasons and provide fresh things on the menu!" The woman was clearly excited as she spoke.  
"Also lets you be more creative with it." Regina reasoned and Ruby nodded.  
"So, expect me to be diving into cookbooks and scouring the internet for great but simple recipes."  
"I can help." The older brunette said and smiled as she stirred the pot.  
"Great~" 

Regina chuckled as she could tell how excited Ruby was about something as simple as fresh produce, but she was glad the woman found it so exciting and inspiring to do new and creative things with them. She herself likes cooking too so she would love to help her lover anywhere she can.  
"Why don't we sit down this weekend together with Granny and show the recipes we've gathered and let Emma pick the best ones. We all know she will eat about anything so if she gets excited about a dish, it must be good." Regina smirked and looked at the blonde.  
"I'm not sure if that was meant as a compliment or was supposed to be offensive." She chuckled and shook her head.  
"Somewhere in between." Ruby snorted and laughed a little.

"Well, before we get to it, why don't you girls set the table so we can eat, hmm?" Regina suggested and put her hands on her hips. The women got up and quickly set the table before sitting at it as the older brunette brought the pot of pasta sauce with her to the table and the bowl of angel hair pasta next to it. "Well, lets dig in shall we?"  
"Gladly... I'm starving." Emma grinned and served herself a full plate of spaghetti while the other two women just took a regular amount, rolling their eyes a little at the dumpster the blonde seemed to be at times.  
"Hopeless." Regina said softly, making Ruby giggle.  
"You're just haters because I don't gain the weight~" Emma shot back and added the sauce before digging in.


	19. Chapter 18

Emma was helping Regina with the hot chocolate they were making and Ruby was making a list of Christmas movies they could watch when the doorbell rang. A smile brightened Regina's face as she knew exactly who it would be and hurried over to the door. The brunette opened the door and smiled even more as she saw her son there with her girlfriend right beside him.  
"Henry! And you must be Elizabeth~ I'm Regina, I'm Henry's mother." She introduced herself and moved over so the two could come in since it was freezing outside.  
"Please, call me Lizzy or Liz. No one calls me by my full name except my grandmother." The young woman chuckled and followed Henry inside.  
"Don't let her fool you. She's older than she looks." Emma smirked and wrapped her arm around her wife's waist.  
"Emma!" Regina warned her but the blonde ignored it.   
"I'm Emma, Henry's mother."

Elizabeth looked at Henry for a moment in question.  
"Oh right... Regina adopted me but Emma gave birth to me. Long story short, they married." He scratched behind his ear as he explained a little.  
"You said I was going to be confused at this whole family tree, but if this is the start, I'm not sure I will be able to follow." She said with a soft chuckle.  
"Trust me, even we are still confused." Emma groaned a little and looked at Regina with a smile before kissing her cheek and called out to the living room. "Rubes~ Henry is here with his girl." She said and Ruby got up and joined them very quickly.  
"Oh, hello!" The waitress joined Regina on her other side. "Lizzy right? I'm Ruby, but you can call me Rubes or Red." She said as she introduced herself. The young woman looked a little confused at the fact there were now two women clinging to the brunette in the middle.  
"Are you Regina's sister?" She asked and the Queen chuckled.  
"I wish... Mine is a pain in the ass red-head." She laughed and shook her head a little.  
"Remember how I told you my mothers are a little more free in their marriage?" Henry said softly and the young woman's face visually changed as she suddenly understood the situation.  
"Oh, so you're their girlfriend."  
"Yes..." Ruby bit her lip a little, hoping the girl wouldn't look at her weirdly.  
"Okay... I'm sorry, I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this." The girl admitted and Emma smiled.  
  
"No worries! Lets have some hot chocolate to warm you all up." She said and went to the kitchen with her wife and 'girlfriend' in tow.  
"Girlfriend?" Ruby chuckled softly in question.

"I'm a bit confused as to what to call it in this situation as well." Regina said and held the waitress close, kissing her. "You're just my other wife really."  
"Maybe we should put a ring on it, like Beyoncé says." Emma smiled and looked at Ruby meaningfully.  
"You mean, making it official?" Ruby asked and Regina nodded.  
"I agree with Emma, why not. You're part of the family and you should be an official part of it."

Henry and Elizabeth came into the kitchen after taking off their coat and snowboots since it had been snowing quite a bit lately. Emma served the mugs of hot chocolate to everyone and made two more for the two young lovers.  
"So, tell us a bit about yourself." Emma smiled at Henry's girlfriend.  
"Oh, uuhm. I'm Lizzy, I study English lit like Henry. I want to be a writer and share my stories. I love comics and games, watching movies and I have an extensive book collection." She chuckled and shrugged. "I suppose that's about it."  
"You should be able to get along well with Regina. She basically owns a library." Ruby snorted.  
"I like to read, so what?" The Queen shrugged and rolled her eyes a little.  
"I'd love to see what books you read." The young girl said and Henry chuckled.

"Fairytales mostly." He covered for his mother and smirked.  
"I also have History books." Regina looked at him pointedly. "And quite a few in dead languages. So there is a chance you might pull out a book you can't read at all." She said and Emma chuckled.  
"She likes ancient things." The blonde grinned.  
"Careful there." Regina smirked back.

"How have things been here in Storybrooke lately?" Henry asked and Ruby looked at the two women.  
"I think it has been pretty good." She said and Emma and Regina nodded too.  
"I agree. It's been pretty quiet." The blonde said.  
"It's gone back to the usual, mostly." Regina said and smiled. "I think people are also more focused on the whole Christmas spirit~" She said and Elizabeth smiled.  
"As Henry pulled up into the street, you could clearly see this place shining brightly! There is so many pretty lights decorating the house."  
"Emma did a fantastic job on that." Regina smiled and the blonde nodded. She totally cheated and used her magic to do it, but no one was going to say that.

"Was Zelena coming too tonight?" Henry then asked and Regina nodded.  
"I do expect her to be here any moment really." She said and turned to Elizabeth. "Zelena is the pain in the ass red-head I mentioned."  
"I heard that!!" Said woman said as she entered the kitchen. She was holding a big pot with soup and put it on the stove. "I got us the dinner I promised~" The red-head smirked at her sister. Robyn clung to her mother's leg as there was an unfamiliar face. Zelena looked down at her daughter and picked her up.  
"Aren't you going to say hi to your aunties?" She asked and Robyn immediately gravitated to Regina who came closer and held her as the girl practically jumped in her arms.  
"There is my little Robyn~" Regina chuckled and smiled at the girl. "Do you recognise your cousin still?" She pointed at Henry and the girl nodded.  
"Of course!" She exclaimed and then looked at the girl next to him curiously.  
"I'm Lizzy." The young adult waved to the small girl and Robyn cracked a small smile.  
"Hi Lizzy. I'm Robyn and I'm 4!" The girl thought it was an important piece of information the girl should know.  
"Yes, you're a very big girl now~" Regina smiled. "How is school?" She asked and the girl smiled.  
"It's fun! Though some girls call my mommy greenie! It's mean." She said and Zelena chuckled.

"Auntie Gina used to call me that too."  
"Shut it." The woman said pointedly.  
"Sorry about it, Evilly~" Zelena smirked and Henry rolled his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, they behave like children sometimes."  
"I think it's entertaining. I have 3 older sisters, so I get it." She laughed and watched with fascination.

"Why don't we go eat? I'm starving." Emma said and Ruby laughed.  
"You're always hungry." She chuckled and Emma nodded.  
"Exactly, so I need food."  
"Ok then, lets eat!" Zelena said and turned on the stove to heat the soup.

 

After their dinner, everyone went to the living room and got comfortable as it was now time for the Christmas movie marathon.  
"So, I looked up which movies are a must watch on Christmas eve." Ruby said and then presented her list. "Which basically came down on, all the Home Alone parts." Emma laughed as the woman said so.  
"I could have told you that." The blonde said and the Queen glared at her to make her shut up. Regina leaned against Emma after and got comfortable. Ruby joined them on the couch and turned on the movie. Henry and Lizzy were on the other couch, Zelena had claimed the loveseat and Robyn was in her lap. She wasn't allowed to join the entire marathon, but Zelena knew the girl would doze off sooner than later anyway and would tuck her into bed when that would happen.

 

After an intense Christmas movie marathon, everyone went to bed. Night passed and Christmas morning came.

Regina and Ruby had woken up on time to start on breakfast. The two were silently working on making it a beautiful breakfast when to their surprise, Elizabeth was the first one to come down.  
"Oh, good morning." Regina smiled at the girl who smiled shyly and sat down.  
"Good morning."  
"Coffee?" Ruby asked and the girl nodded slowly.  
"Did you sleep well?" The Queen asked and the young adult chuckled softly.  
"Well enough. Yesterday was a lot to take in." She said carefully.  
"Don't worry about it. The town only just got used to us being 'out' like we are." Ruby set the cup of steaming coffee in front of her.  
"It's just, unusual." Lizzy said and Regina nodded.  
"It is, but for us, it's the best thing." She said and looked at Ruby fondly. The waitress smiled and kissed Regina before going back to work.  
"When Henry came back and asked me to join you guys for Christmas after hearing him about your arrangement, I was quite surprised how casual he was about it." The two women looked at each other as the young adult said that.  
"Well, things are a bit different here in Storybrooke." Ruby tried.  
"We're a small town and..."  
"Henry said that Storybrooke was a magical place." Lizzy said softly. "I can see the appeal of a small town."

Regina bit her lip and nodded.  
"It is quite magical."  
"So, you are the Mayor right?" Lizzy asked and the Queen nodded.  
"Yes, Emma is the Sheriff and Ruby here works at our local diner."  
"Right. So, everyone kinda knows each other."  
"One way or another we're related." Ruby chuckled and Lizzy followed.  
"I'm sure it does feel like that at times."

Zelena entered the kitchen and sat down on a stool next to Lizzy.  
"Morning." She said and grabbed her hair together, putting it in a bun.  
"Zelena, right?" Lizzy asked as she looked at the red-head.  
"Yes." The woman beamed and looked at Regina. "I put Robyn with Emma, they will probably sleep half the day away together."  
"We will wake them up when breakfast is ready." The Queen said and both brunettes chuckled.  
"Should I help with preparing breakfast?" Zelena asked and the women shook their heads.  
"We got it." Ruby smiled and Regina nodded in agreement.  
"Why don't you go light the fireplace?" She asked and smiled. "It will be nice and warm in the living by the time we get to unwrapping.  
"Sure. I'll get right on it."

Zelena went to the living room and casually stacked the logs in the fireplace, getting a nice base going for the fire. The red-head didn't realise Elizabeth entered the living room to put some of her presents for Henry under the tree and therefor used her magic to light the fire, creating a fireball in her hand and lighting the logs. The green color of her magic turning to the regular color of fire. The girl gasped as she watched the scene and dropped one of the gifts, alerting Zelena to her presence. The red-head quickly turned to her and bit her lip.  
"You totally saw that, didn't you?" The woman asked and the girl slowly nodded as she was unsure what to say. "Sorry about that."

"What's going on?" Henry came down and saw his girlfriend frozen in place and then saw how awkward Zelena was and then looked at the fire going in on the fireplace. Lizzy slowly turned to Henry and looked at him with big eyes as she just realised the real meaning behind his words.  
"Storybrooke is a magical place..." She said softly.  
"It sure is." Henry said and smiled gently. "Please, don't freak out." He said softly and put his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders. Zelena moved closer to the girl and smiled apologetically to Henry as she was definitely caught.  
"We're not going to hurt you, please don't be scared."

"What's going on here?" Regina asked as she was wondering where everyone was. She noticed the big eyes the girl had and the way Henry was trying to calm the girl down. "Did something happen?" She frowned.  
"I lit the fire." Zelena said cheerfully, trying to give Regina a hint. She didn't get it at first but when Zelena made a fireball she understood and groaned.  
"I did tell you not to! You never listen to what I say." She crossed her arms and Zelena groaned.  
"Bloody hell sis, it's an honest mistake, I still do it this way at home too."

"Wait, this is normal?!" Lizzy asked and Henry just dropped his forehead on the girl's shoulder.  
"Yes, it is to them." He slowly straightened up and bit his lip. "Zelena has magic, so do my moms." He admitted and Lizzy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

Regina decided now that the cat is out of the bag, she might as well demonstrate. She used her magic to put a Christmas hat on Henry. After the initial shock, the girl chuckled a little as the hat was on his head awkwardly.  
"This is so weird..." The girl said and bit her lip.  
"This is my normal." Henry said and put the hat on right before taking a step back to give the girl a little space. "I understand if you want to run and forget about all this." He said remorsefully, but the girl immediately shook her head.  
"No! I love you Henry. I was just... I wasn't expecting this. You said weird things happen in Storybrooke and that it's a magical place, but I never expected the literal sense."

Regina motioned to Zelena to come along and to leave the two alone for a moment. They went back to the kitchen and Henry took the girl's hand and pulled her along into the living room, making her sit on the couch. He went to the bookcase and pulled out the book with 'Once Upon A Time' printed on it in big letters. He put it in her lap and opened the book.  
"This is basically our family history."  
"This is a book of fairytales." The girl said and Henry nodded, flipping the pages until there was a picture of Regina there. They had added the pages back after having burned them early on. Even if Regina wasn't proud of her past, she wanted the book to be complete regardless. "This is my mom."  
"It does look like her, but she doesn't look like that really... The Evil Queen." The girl read and bit her lip. "Are you trying to tell me your mother is the Evil Queen?" She asked with raised brows. Henry nodded slowly and flipped on to show Zelena.  
"She's not green here in Storybrooke, but this is Zelena."  
"The Wicked witch? So... Where is Emma in all this?" Lizzie then asked and Henry flipped through the book again, showing the baby.  
"It's easier if you simply read the book, since a lot has happened and it's way too much to explain. But Emma is Snow White's baby."  
"Wait..."

Lizzie looked at Henry long and hard.  
"You're telling me, the Evil Queen married the kid of Snow White. You must be joking. It was sort of believable until then."  
"It's true." Regina leaned against the door frame. She was checking on the two in case the girl had really lost her mind over all this. Lizzie looked at the woman and lost some of the color in her face.  
"How old are you exactly?"  
"Lets not discuss that." Regina said softly and moved to sit with the girl. "But 8 decades sounds about right." She added. It was silent for a while before Lizzie decided that this would be easier if she just accepted the craziness of the situation.

"Whatever you're using, I want two. If I still look like that in sixty years..."

Regina laughed a little and looked at the girl.  
"Zelena is like ninety something." She smirked. "For a long time, time was warped here in Storybrooke, so we never aged. Snow White looks about as old as her daughter still."  
"Wait, am I going to meet Snow White and prince Charming?" The girl suddenly looked up at Henry excitedly. "I always loved that fairytale."  
"Yeah, my grandparents will be here." He said and chuckled, glad his girl was taking it so well.

"Also, weren't you Snow White's step mother." Lizzie then asked Regina and bit her lip, looking at the woman curiously.  
"Yes. I know... It's a mess. Don't remind me." She rolled her eyes.  
"She's my mom but also my step great grand mother."  
"Shush." Regina covered the boy's mouth and pouted. "You know I hate it when you say that."  
"This is the most fucked up family tree I've ever beheld." Lizzie said honestly.  
"Oh, you haven't seen half of it." Emma joined them and sat next to Regina as she had caught onto the situation. "Trust me. If we would want a true family dinner, we might as well invite the entire town, starting with Rumplestiltskin and Belle."  
"This is crazy." Lizzie laughed.  
"Yes it is." Henry said and smirked. "That's why I left that family tree blank in that one class. I didn't have enough paper to even begin the assignment."  
"You would have needed a full stack of paper at that rate..." The girl joked and Regina snorted.  
"I doubt even that would cover it."

"Breakfast is ready!" Ruby called out.  
"Come on slowpokes, it's time to eat~" Zelena came in and smirked.


	20. Epilogue

After Christmas, Lizzie and Henry stayed in Storybrooke for New Years. Lizzie had been educated on the crazy family tree as far as it still mattered. Henry let her read the book and if she had questions, she could ask them directly to the people involved.

It was strange for the girl, but she quickly found out that with Henry, things were never boring. She also saw magic wasn't widely used around the place, only to make certain things a little easier, like lighting a fire in the fireplace.

Regina had sat down with the girl one morning and clarified that she of course couldn't tell all this to anyone outside of Storybrooke, which the young woman understood very well. "Not that anyone would believe me." She had said laughing which Regina figured was also true, but still she wanted it to be clear.

Emma had taken Regina with her on a special quest to find Ruby the perfect ring that would signify her being part of the family officially and the Queen had arranged all the legal paperwork to go with it.

It was now the last day of the year and there was a small gathering at the Swan-Mills residence with direct family and a few friends, not only for the new years...

"Ruby, with this ring, we make you our wife." Emma and Regina said together. Regina held Ruby's hand and Emma slowly slid the ring around her finger. The waitress smiled brightly and kissed both women softly.  
"Thank you." She said and the Mayor smiled brightly while there was applause in the background.  
"It might not be a real wedding, but it's legal." She said and held up the papers the woman had signed before that made it official, at least according to the law in Storybrooke.

"Congratulations!" Henry said and hugged his mothers and Ruby. "You guys officially made more of a mess of my family tree." He laughed and smirked. "Mom, ma and mom2." He laughed a little. Ruby shook her head.  
"Dear god, don't start calling me mom too, it will get way too crazy." She said and Emma laughed.  
"It was a joke, I promise." Henry said and looked at Lizzie who came closer as well.  
"Congratulations." She said softly. She was still very new to this, but she could tell that for the women, this meant more than anything.  
"Thank you dear~" Regina said and Granny and Zelena joined the group as well as Snow and David.  
"Our ever growing family." Snow smiled brightly, wiping away a tear. "I'm really happy for you all." She took Regina's hands and smiled more. "You deserve to be happy."

Lizzie had found out pretty soon that Snow White was a very hopeful and happy person and even managed to make friends with her arch enemy, which she found quite commendable on both sides.

 

"It's nearly time." Zelena said excitedly and pointed at the clock.  
"We should go outside." Regina said and squeezed both her wife's hands and they nodded.  
"Lets grab our coats everyone!" Emma said and everyone got ready to go outside.

Henry used his phone to count down the last seconds to midnight as they were all outside.

"3...2...1... Happy New Year!" He yelled and everyone cheered with him.  
"Happy New Year!!!"

Regina kissed Ruby and Emma before stepping forward and using her magic to light the sky with fireworks. Emma kissed Ruby gently, smiling before helping her wife with the fireworks display. Zelena joined as well. Henry had little Robyn on his shoulders so she was high up and could see it well.  
"Look Henry! Pretty lights!" She pointed up at them and Henry chuckled.  
"Sure is!" He said and looked at his girlfriend, taking her hand. She blushed in the faint light and looked up at the beautiful display of magic.  
"Storybrooke sure is magical." She said softly and giggled.

 

A lot of things had happened since Regina and Emma had decided to invite Ruby to a threesome. They didn't expect this to be a permanent thing in the long run, but they were sure happy it turned out the way it did. Yes there were hardships, but it was also simply the most amazing experience.

"Love you two." Regina said as she raised her glass to the two women. Emma and Ruby smirked.  
"Love you³."


End file.
